The Cowgirl and The Outlaw
by AnarchyCowgirl
Summary: Ashton Mcgraw had been on the road for fifteen years. All she wanted was to finish this last bit and settle down in Charming with the little bit of family she had left. After meeting Jax Teller she realizes the best laid plans often go awry.
1. Prologue

*** I do not own any bit of SoA...though sometimes I wish I did. I just own my OC's... This is after the season 4 finale but in my world…Tara never came back and Jax only has Abel. That would be my perfect SoA world…Please read and review…This is my first story for SoA...Hope you enjoy. ***

Prologue

Ashton McGraw rubbed her eyes as she pulled her truck into the gas station. She had been on the road for two days and knew this was just a short layover before finishing her trip to Vegas. She looked over at Justice, her German Shepherd and grinned. He had his head hanging out the window with his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth.

"Not much longer boy and we will be settled for good. No more being on the road," she promised. Ashton put the truck into park and started to search her purse for her wallet. She glanced up briefly as she heard the roar of motorcycles pulling into the gas station as well before she refocused on finding her credit card.

Juice Ortiz whistled and nudged Jax Teller while motioning to the right of them. "Would you look at the ass on that one?" Jax tilted his head and ran his tongue over his bottom lip.

"God damn! Who is that?" he asked, eyeing the curvy brunette filling up a massive Chevy truck at the gas station.

"No idea, but I sure as fuck wanna get to know her," Tig Trager answered while strolling past them towards the woman in question. Jax sent Juice a mischievous smile and followed after Tig.

"Well hello there sexy," a deep voice said from behind her as a hand caressed her backside. Ashton sighed and mentally prepared herself for the annoyance that was coming. She had been on the road for too long and was too tired to deal with some creepy Lothario trying to get in her pants. She swung around and eyed the man in front of her. Especially a biker.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely, her Southern drawl creeping out. The one who had appointed himself speaker grinned lasciviously at her.

"Oh, you can help me all right," he answered suggestively. Ashton closed her eyes for a moment and sighed before opening them and training them on the pervert biker in front of her. He was running his eyes all over Ashton's body and to be truthful his gaze was slightly creepy. Ashton snapped her fingers in front of Tig's face, drawing all of their attention.

"Excuse me," she drawled. "My fucking eyes are up here, douche bag."

All three looked at the woman in shock. They couldn't remember the last time a woman had spoken like this to Tig. Most saw the crazy in him and gave him a wide berth. Jax grinned and looked her over closely. Dark brown hair that fell to midway down her back, big green eyes, and a curvy body tucked into faded, tight jeans and a white tank top.

"Now I don't know how y'all do it here, but where I come from a man asks nicely before grabbing a woman's ass. Now, how about y'all go climb on y'all's bikes and leave me the fuck alone," Ashton said with a steely look directed at the one in front. She turned her angry gaze towards the other two and got a slight shock as she caught sight of the blond biker. 'Doesn't look like any ol' biker we had in Tennessee,' she thought to herself.

'Jesus Christ,' Jax thought to himself as he reached to readjust himself. 'This broad is fucking hot.' He shot her a sexy grin and hushed Tig who had opened his mouth to deliver some scathing remark.

"Sorry about my friend here," Jax said. "We don't let him out of his cage very often."

"I'd suggest neutering and a shock collar. It works on most dogs," Ashton fired back with a smirk before turning to put the gas pump back into place. Jax and Juice snickered while Tig glared hatefully at her back.

"I'm Jax," Jax said then pointed to the others. "Tig and Juice."

Ashton raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. Do you know where I can find Elliott Oswald's place?"

Jax stilled and looked more in depth at the woman standing in front of him. "What are you wanting with good old Oswald?"

Ashton raised an eyebrow. 'Nosy fucker,' she thought to herself. "That's for me to know and you to mind your own fucking business about," she said calmly. All three men tensed.

"Ah, but I'll find out anyway, darlin'! Might as well tell me. Oswald will surely spill the beans," Jax smirked.

Ashton rolled her eyes. "Well, when Elliott tells you then you will know," Ashton responded with a fake smile. "It was nice meeting you fellows but I have to get a move on."

"Thanks for the welcome," Ashton threw over her shoulder as she climbed into the jacked up truck. Before any of the men could say another word she had started the truck up, put it into drive and started to pull off. She could find Elliott's place without the assholes' help.

Jax and his brothers' eyes met. "Well she looks like she could be fun," Tig replied to the look in Jax's eyes.

"Oh, most definitely," he murmured turning and watching the truck pull back onto the highway.


	2. Chapter 1

Ashton rolled her eyes as she finally pulled into Elliott's driveway. "Stupid punks," she muttered to herself. Justice barked an agreement. Ashton pulled behind Elliott's car and turned the truck off before getting out and letting Justice loose. She stretched her arms over her head and felt her back pop before grabbing her bag out of the back of the truck.

"Sounds like you are getting old little sis," snickered a voice from behind her. Ashton whirled around, startled. "Karen!" she exclaimed before hugging the woman in front of her.

"Did you find the place ok?" Karen asked. Ashton grinned.

"Yeah finally I did. No thanks to your local bikers."

Karen's smile dropped. "You didn't have any problems with them did you?"

"Not really. They just didn't want to tell me where you guys lived," Ashton replied with a smile. "That's a good thing though Karen."

"Well, just be careful of any bikers around here. Not the people you want to associate with," Karen said relaxing slightly.

"They can't be any worse than all those cowboys I've been dealing with for the past fourteen years," she said with a roll of her eyes. "A little more than two weeks and I'll be completely done though."

"Ah, but you'll miss it won't you?" Karen asked as they started to walk towards the house.

"Parts maybe. But I've missed having real roots and I'm so excited about starting this new training business. It's all gonna be worth it," Ashton replied with a grin.

Karen smiled at her. "Let's hope so. I'd hate for this little endeavor of yours to fail. Well, everyone is inside. We've been waiting for you."

Ashton gritted her teeth before smiling. "Good. I can't wait to see my niece."

"What about your favorite brother in law?" asked a voice from the front door. Ashton grinned, ran up the steps and jumped in Elliott Oswald's outstretched arms.

"You're my only brother in law, silly," she teased.

"Aunt Ash!" a voice shouted from behind Elliott while a young woman elbowed him out of the way. Ashton swept up her niece in a hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too bug," Ashton replied. She held Tristan out at arm's length. "Look at you! You've grown so much!"

"Well it's been four years since you've seen me Aunt Ash! Of course I've grown," Tristan chided.

Ashton's smile dimmed. "I know sweetie. And I'm sorry for that."

Her niece hugged her. "It's ok. I know you've been busy on the circuit."

"Well that's all about to change," Ashton replied with a smile. "This is my last rodeo finals. After this I will officially be retired."

Karen snorted. "Uh huh. For what a week? Then starting on the ranch? That's not retirement, Ash."

Ashton sighed. 'Same old argument,' she thought to herself. "I'm gonna take a little time off Karen. But I want to get my business up and running as soon as possible. I do have people that depend on me sis."

Karen rolled her eyes. "Broke down cowboys."

Ashton flared her nostrils. This was a long running argument with her sister. Elliott looked at her in sympathy. "Hey guys why don't we move out of the doorway so Ashton can get inside and drop her bag off? Plus it looks like Justice could use some water," Elliot said, desperately trying to change the subject. He'd been in the middle of one of Ashton and Karen's fights and it was never pretty.

Ashton turned to look at Justice who was sniffing along the wraparound porch. "Hey bug would you mind filling up his bowl of water?" she asked, turning back to her niece and filing into the house. "It's in the back of the truck."

"Absolutely Aunt Ash," the pretty blonde said with a smile before dashing out the door and slamming it closed behind her. Ashton dropped her bag in the foyer and looked around.

"Nice house sis," she said with a small grin.

"Thank you. Too bad you couldn't make it out for the housewarming six years ago."

Ashton sighed. 'Some things never change,' she thought to herself. She eyed her sister with her pencil skirt and high heels and perfect bun and mentally compared her sister's look to her own ripped and faded jeans, old cowboy boots, and tank top. Nope it definitely hadn't changed at all. 

* * *

><p>Ashton threw her bag on the perfectly made bed and started pulling clothes out so she could take a shower. Her sister could be such an annoying and proper twat, she thought to herself.<p>

"Dressed for dinner?" she asked Justice, who had jumped onto the bed and was watching her with his soulful brown eyes. "Do I look like a fucking debutante or something? What the hell is wrong with my clothes?"

A knock startled her out of her rant. "Aunt Ash, can I come in?" her niece asked timidly.

A genuine smile crossed Ashton's face. "Come on in hon," she replied. The door opened and Tristan sidled inside, carefully closing the door before smiling at her aunt.

"Mom told me not to bother you while you were getting dressed but I figured you wouldn't mind," she said with a smile. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all sweetie. I'm just trying to find something proper to wear for dinner," Ashton replied with a roll of her eyes.

Tristan grinned. "Good luck with that. Mom expects everyone to be semi formal for dinner every night."

"She'd have better luck trying to rope the moon. She should know all I own is jeans and boots," Ashton said with a snort. "When did your mother turn into a prissy twit?"

Tristan giggled while rubbing Justice's fur. "Hasn't she always been like this?"

"Not exactly sweetheart," said Ashton. "There was a time when your mom gave me a run for my money in the wild department. But then she met your dad and turned into a stuck up bi-, ahem."

"Oh go ahead. We all know my mom can be a bitch."

Ashton grinned. "Isn't that the truth!" she exclaimed while pulling off her tank top.

"Whoa, Aunt Ash! When did you get that tattoo?" she asked staring at the tattoo covering Ashton's entire back.

"I got it about three years ago," Ashton answered, smiling. She looked in the full length mirror at her back. A massive Celtic cross covered her back. "Figured I could use a little religion in my life. Well, at least that's what your momma says."

"She thinks everyone needs more, especially people around Charming."

"Yeah well I'd have to agree with that after seeing some of the people in this town."

"Mom said you had a little run in with SAMCRO."

"SAMCRO?" Ashton asked with an eyebrow raised. "I think I saw something like that on their vests."

"It's the local biker gang or whatever they call it," Tristan answered with a wave of her hands. "Don't listen to what mom says about them. They are rough and tough but they are good guys. Well, some of them. But for the most part they are."

"They keep this town straight more than the cops do," Tristan said with a roll of her eyes.

"Ah, is that the group that-?" Ashton asked before Tristan interrupted her.

"Yeah, that's them," she replied quietly.

"Well, then they are alright in my book. Cept for the one that grabbed my ass the gas station," Ashton said grinning, trying to divert the topic.

"Who did that?" Tristan asked laughing with wide eyes.

"Some creepy guy. Tig?" she answered.

"Yeah he is creepy. Did you meet Jax?" asked Tristan as a red flush crept over her cheeks.

Ashton grinned. "The blond? Got a bit of a crush on him, huh?" she asked, noticing the hero worship in her niece's eyes.

"No! He's just really nice."

"Uh huh. Sure," Ashton responded with a grin. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

Tristan turned more red, if that was even possible. "Well I am going to let you get dressed Aunt Ash. I have to get dressed as well."

Ashton grinned. She sure knew how to change the subject quick. "Ok sweetie. I'll see you at dinner. We will catch up more," she replied then started getting ready for the sure to be long dinner with her sister. 

* * *

><p>"So, are you ready for retirement Ashton?" Elliott asked, shooting her a grin. They had finished a quiet dinner and were sitting in the family room drinking coffee and watching the news.<p>

"You know when you say it like that you make me sound really old," Ashton replied, smiling back at him. "But I'm ready. Not sure how it's gonna feel to not be on the road though."

"I'm sure it will take some getting used to but it'll be nice to have you here. When are you leaving for Vegas?" Elliott asked.

"I'll be leaving in about a week."

"And how long will you be gone this time Ashton?" Karen piped in.

Ashton tensed. This is how all arguments with Karen started. It was always an innocent question that quickly leads to a shouting match and slamming doors. Karen used to always encourage her in her career but as soon as she had met Elliott and moved to his hometown of Charming she decided that Ashton's barrel racing career and life on the road was something to be looked down upon. Ashton knew her sister had changed since they were little but she figured you can't help who your family is.

"About two weeks. We have ten days of actual competition. I'll only do a couple trial runs at the venue. Most of my practice runs are going to be here."

"When do the horses get here Aunt Ash?" Tristan asked with a quick look at her mother.

"They'll be here tomorrow, "she said smiling at Tristan. "I'm glad your dad got the barns and fences done. I might not have a house right now but at least the horses will be taken care of."

"You know those barns and fences cost a lot of money Ashton." Her sister jumped in the conversation once again.

"Yes Karen I do know that, which is why I had already transferred the money to cover the work three months ago. You act like I can't afford all this. I've already made over $100,000 just this year and the finals aren't till next week. I've been doing this for fourteen years Karen. Eight of which professionally. Have a little faith in me Karen. Hell just act like you are proud of me for once."

"I'm proud," Karen said flatly. "I just don't agree with some of your lifestyle."

"You mean all of it. Jesus Christ Karen! Not everyone can be as perfect as you are. Elliott do you have any liquor around here?"

"We don't keep liquor in the house Ashton. And this is exactly what I'm talking about," her sister answered.

"Elliott where is the nearest bar?"

"You are not going to a bar!" Karen exclaimed.

"Elliott?" Ashton asked.

Elliott sighed. "There is a bar in town about a half mile from the center of town. Danny's Pub."

"I'll be back later," Ashton said standing up.

"Here take my key," Elliott said pulling his key off his key ring. He knew it was just best to let the two sisters go their separate ways and calm down.

"I can't believe you are going to a bar after being in town less than five hours," Karen said. "You are just like Dad."

"Better being like Dad than just like Mom," Ashton fired back before grabbing her wallet and purse and storming out the front door. She had learned at a young age to walk away from a fight with her sister before fists started flying. Her sister acted prim and proper but when it came to Ashton she was quick to throw a punch.

"I don't need a black eye," she muttered to Justice, opening the tailgate for him before closing it back. He would be happy in the back of the truck while she had a beer or two. She jumped in the cab, got the truck fired up, and quickly headed into town. 

* * *

><p>Ashton finally spotted the neon sign for the bar up ahead. 'One bar in this whole town,' she thought to herself. This is just great. She pulled into the parking lot and parked towards the front.<p>

"Hmmm lots of cars," she mumbled under her breath while getting out and locking the doors.

"Alright Justice you gotta stay. I'll be back soon." She gave Justice a pat on the head and walked towards the door. As she started to reach for the door handle it slammed open and a tall bouncer threw an obviously intoxicated man out. Ashton raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that's always a good sign," she muttered to herself before slipping in. She moved her way through the crowd to the bar. There was a hard rock band playing in the corner. Ashton winced. It explained the number of cars in the parking lot. She sat on a bar stool and motioned for the bartender.

"What can I get you?" he asked when he made his way to Ashton.

"Shot of Jack and a Bud Light," she responded, handing over some money.

"Got you covered," he said grinning at her. Ashton studied him as he got her drinks together. Looked close to her age, attractive, not bad all in all. Ashton peered over the bar…Nice ass as well. She smiled at him blandly when he set the shot and beer in front of her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'm Mark. And you are?"

"Ashton. Nice to meet ya Mark."

"Where are you from? Definitely not from here with that accent."

"Tennessee originally, but I live all over," Ashton said smiling at him.

"Ah, a southern girl."

"Born and bred," she responded with a wink.

"Hey Mark 'nother round of beers over here man!" said a voice coming from behind her while a well muscled arm reached over her to hand Mark cash.

"You know even in bars there are such things as personal space," Ashton remarked to the owner of the arm before turning to face them and getting a small surprise.

"You!" exclaimed the blond biker from earlier in her day.

"Oh great," Ashton said, rolling her eyes. 'Well my night just went even deeper into hell,' she thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 2

** If you'd like to know how I imagine Ashton looks in my head… www. brittanypozzi .net then click on her gallery. The pic where she is on the horse bareback is what I have in mind when I think of Ashton. A definite country girl and very different from anything Jax has EVER seen! ** Thank you everyone for the reviews and what not. It is mucho appreciated. I know these first couple chapters are slow going but I promise things will get moving soon. I just hate those stories where the character meets one of the boys and 1 chapter in the girl is falling all over them and they are expressing their eternal love for each other…Not likely. Plus I think Jax should have to work for it! Thanks again all and I hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Jax smirked. This boys' night out had just started looking up. He and the guys had wanted to hear a local band play and get away from the normal Crow Eaters and sweetbutts. Now it looked like he wouldn't have to go home empty-handed.

"How are you doing tonight darlin?" he asked the pretty brunette.

Ashton eyed him over her beer. "I'm pretty good. You?"

"Doing better now that you are here."

Ashton rolled her eyes. "Really? That's what you are going with?"

"What?" he asked with a grin. "I am. Here I was thinking I was going to have to go home alone or call up one of my regulars and then I look over and see you."

Ashton snorted. "Oh so you think I'm gonna go home with you?"

"Well we don't have to go to my house. There are bathrooms here or we could just go outside and I could just have you against the side of the building."

"You're pretty cocky, aren't you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh sweetheart you don't know how cocky I can get."

"And I can't believe you just said that with a straight face," Ashton responded, turning back to the bartender that had been watching their exchange. "Mark, how 'bout another shot and beer? I'm gonna need it with listening to this."

Jax grinned. 'Feisty,' he thought to himself. Bet she was an animal in bed.

"Mark put her drinks on my tab," Jax said then turned back to Ashton. "Now how about you join me and my boys at our table?"

"Now why I would I wanna do that, Casanova?" she teased.

"Cause no one should drink alone. That's a sign of alcoholism, ya know? Plus you are going home with me anyway. Just makes it easier."

Ashton smirked. "Just for your persistence and delusions of grandeur I'll drink a beer with you and your boys."

Jax grinned. "See was that so hard? Now just a couple more drinks and you'll be crawling in my bed in no time."

Ashton rolled her eyes and got up from her bar stool to follow Jax. "You think very highly of yourself don't ya?"

Jax shot a grin over his shoulder. "Of course. It's called confidence darlin."

"I call it being a douche bag," Ashton replied, shrugging her shoulders. "And I hope you are aware being delusional is one of the top five signs of schizophrenia. You might wanna get that checked out."

"Sweetheart I fall more on the psychotic side of the scale."

"Oh, well that's comforting to know," Ashton shot back as they arrived at a table full of bikers. Ashton raised her eyebrows at the sight of all the leather. "Looks like a dominatrix's closet threw up on your friends."

Jax spit out the mouthful of beer he had just started to swallow and looked at Ashton. "You say whatever is on your mind don't you?"

"Yeah. No filter. My momma was always worried about what was gonna come outta my mouth," Ashton said with a shrug. "Or go in it for that matter."

Jax grinned. "I knew there was something I liked about you." He pulled a chair from a nearby table and set it next to his. "Hey guys this is...Wait. What is your name?" he asked turning to Ashton.

"Ashton," she answered.

"Ok Ashton. This is Opie, Chibs, Happy," Jax said pointing one by one to three of his friends.

"Happy?" she asked, eyeing the biker with a frown on his face.

"Don't ask," Jax replied grinning. "And of course you've met Juice and Tig," he continued, gesturing towards the last two sitting at the table.

Ashton nodded towards them. "Nice to see you again Juice. And you as well grabby hands."

Tig glared at Ashton as Juice started laughing. He then directed the glare towards Juice who quickly stopped laughing and focused on his beer.

"Have a seat, Ashton," Jax said before sitting down.

Ashton placed her shot and beer on the table and sat down.

"So did you find Oswald alright?" Juice asked.

"Yup. Sure did," Ashton answered.

"So what did you want with him? You a baby momma or something coming back to bite old Oswald on the ass?" Jax asked, smirking.

"Baby momma? To Elliott? You've got to be kidding me!" Ashton snorted.

"What? It can happen," Juice said. "And how funny would that be? Proper Oswald with a baby momma?"

Ashton rolled her eyes. "That would just be wrong."

"Oswald isn't that bad," Jax said grinning.

"Yeah well you might have a thing for him but considering my sister is married to him that would just be wrong," Ashton responded, bringing her beer to her lips before stopping at the looks of disbelief on everyone's faces. "What?"

"You are Karen Oswald's sister?" Jax asked incredulously.

"Ummm yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"Well doll I don't think that there is something wrong with it. It's cause o' the fact you two look nothing alike. Or act alike for that matter," Chibs threw in.

"That's cause she dyes her hair. And acts like a prissy bitch," Ashton replied.

"You've got that right," Tig said, joining the conversation.

Ashton eyed him. "And she's also my sister, which gives me the express right to badmouth her yet kick someone's ass for doing the same. Just an FYI."

Tig shrugged. "Bring it on."

Jax rolled his eyes and quickly decided to change the subject. "So how long are you visiting for?" He figured a few nights of being inside her would cure this ache for something different than the normal women that hung around the clubhouse. And then it would be sayonara.

Ashton shrugged. "Bout a week before I head to Vegas for the NFR. Then I'll be back for good."

"NFR?" Opie asked.

"Wait, you are moving here?" Jax interrupted before Ashton could answer Opie.

Ashton smiled at Opie, ignoring Jax for the moment. "National Finals Rodeo. Ya know, bull riding, roping. Cowboy hats. It's our last big event of the year. And this is my last year. I'm retiring after this one."

Chibs broke in. "Retiring? You look too young to retire from anything. What do you do?"

"I'm a barrel racer Chibs," she answered smiling. "And I've been doing this since I was 15."

"Which was what? Four years ago?" Jax asked.

"Try fourteen years ago. I'm 29."

All the guys eyed her. "You don't look 29," Jax said, speaking for everyone.

"Well, I appreciate that."

Chibs interrupted. "I might be a bit o' an idiot…but what is a barrel racer?"

A genuine smile crossed Ashton's face. "It's a timed event at a rodeo where ya ride a horse in a clover-leaf pattern around barrels. "

"And this is a side thing?" Jax asked.

Ashton snorted. "Uh no. This is my career. I went pro about eight years ago."

"Pro?" Juice asked. "Like sports kinda pro?"

Ashton nodded. "Yup. Rodeos are considered sporting events. This is like our Super Bowl for the year. In a week I'll be competing against fourteen of the top barrel racers in Vegas."

Tig interrupted her before she could start speaking again. "I didn't think rodeos were a big thing. You don't make much money do you?"

Ashton laughed. "I made over 100,000 last year alone sweetie. It's not why I do it but my career is very lucrative when I'm winning."

Jax's eyes widened. "How often do you win?"

"Lots," she said grinning. "I've only had one year in the past eight that I didn't make the NFR and that year I had a cast on my arm and four broken ribs."

Jax's eyes met Opie's across the table. "So you're a sure thing to bet on in Vegas then."

Ashton shrugged. "Nothing is ever a sure thing. I could completely suck. One of my horses could get injured. It's never a sure thing. But if I'm in my right frame of mine and healthy, as are my horses, well I wouldn't bet against me."

Jax smiled. They needed an influx of cash in SAMCRO and this was something that wouldn't get them arrested. They still had too many eyes on them and an innocent bet couldn't land them in jail. He would definitely have to look into the odds.

"We might have to make a trip to Vegas to watch you win," Jax said taking a swallow of his beer.

Ashton raised one eyebrow. "Yeah somehow I doubt that hon. Y'all don't exactly look like a rodeoing kinda group."

"Well now it's not nice to discriminate darlin," Jax responded.

"Mmmhmm," Ashton murmured. "It's not discrimination. Have you ever even been around a horse?"

"Once I think…When I was like five," Jax answered. "But that doesn't mean I wouldn't like to see what goes on in Vegas at one of these things."

"When I worked at a slaughter house," Tig cut in. "That's the last time I was around one."

Ashton rolled her eyes. He was trying so hard to provoke her. It was almost cute. Almost.

"Anyway, back to my original question," Jax said, shooting a hard glare towards Tig. "You are moving here?"

"Yup. After the finals. Elliott's already got my barns and fences built. We start work on my house when I get back."

"Why are you moving here to little Charming after being on the road in places like Vegas?" Opie asked.

"That's precisely why. I've been on the road for so long I just want to settle down. And since Karen is my only family I figured why not be close to her. Though since I'm already at a bar my first night being in her house maybe I should of thought that through a little better."

Jax grinned. "Well darlin' since you don't wanna be at home you can always come home with me and do a little bit of riding," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Ashton smirked. "Well darlin'," she said mockingly, "I really don't think you could handle my kinda riding. I'm pretty tough on my mounts and I've never been happy with an eight second ride."

Opie snorted. This woman had given Jax constant hell since Jax ran into her at the bar and it was just what his President needed. Most women just threw it at him.

"Oh I guarantee it'll be longer than 8 seconds," Jax said leaning towards her.

"Be that as it may Casanova I've got two trailers of horses arriving tomorrow and that's the only kinda riding I'm gonna be doing for the next few weeks. In fact, I need to get a move on. It's an early morning for me. And I was just giving myself enough time for Karen to go to sleep," Ashton said, getting to her feet. "Here's a couple bucks for my drinks."

"Keep your money darlin," Jax said.

Ashton smiled. "I'll get yours next time," she said before waving bye to the rest of the guys and sauntering off towards the front door.

Jax stared after her, watching her hips rhythmically sway in the tight blue jeans till she walked out the door. He finally looked away when Opie snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Jesus fucking Christ man," Opie said. "Pick your fucking jaw off the ground."

"What? Did you not see the fucking ass on that woman?" Jax said.

"Oh it's a lovely ass for sure," Chibs pitched in. "But I don't think you'll ever be getting a bit o' it."

Jax raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Cause as rough and tough as that woman is she is not the kind you fuck. That woman is the kind you marry," Opie finished for Chibs.

"Exactly," Chibs said.

"Oh please," Tig threw in. "She's a split isn't she? Doesn't mean she has to have a ring to put out. She's probably a whore like most women around this town."

Juice rolled his eyes. "Don't let Gemma hear you saying that."

"Hell, she'd probably agree about that one that just walked out," Tig responded.

Jax shrugged. "I don't care what kinda split she is. It's not gonna take too much and I'll get in it." He looked at the table and a grin spread across his face.

"And now I know my in," he said picking up the wallet that Ashton had left on the table.


	4. Chapter 3

** Hope you all like the new chapter. It will probably be a couple days before I can get another one up. Thank you for all the reviews. It is definitely appreciated and makes me want to churn these chapters out even more. **

Chapter 3

Ashton bounced up and down next to her truck with excitement watching the two horse trailers coming down the long driveway.

"Aunt Ash, how the hell can you be so awake this early?" Tristan asked, yawning.

Ashton grinned. "Sweetie it's after 9 in the morning. This is late. I'm usually out at the barn working by 6."

Tristan shuddered. "That's just abnormal and horrible."

Ashton shook her head laughing. "Well girly you are my newest employee until you graduate and head to college so better get used to it."

Tristan sighed. "What am I getting into?" she asked as they started to walk to where the two trucks and horse trailers had parked.

Ashton grinned as Aaron, one of her partners from Tennessee, stepped out of the truck and immediately grabbed her up. "Hey you!" he exclaimed, squeezing her tight. "We missed you these past few days."

"Oh, I'm sure you did since normally I drive!" she responded, laughing.

"Hey! I drive!" he argued.

Ashton ruffled his hair. "Yeah right." She then turned when the man from the second truck walked up.

"Hey Chris! How was the ride?"

"It was long," the blue eyed cowboy answered shortly. "And Aaron here doesn't know how to drive worth a damn. Speeding up, slowing down. It was ridiculous."

Ashton grinned. This was a normal occurrence between these two. They had both started on the pro circuit when she had and they had become fast friends and business partners. And all three of them loved to piss the other ones off.

"How are the babies?"

"See for yourself," Chris answered, pulling out a can of dip.

Ashton grinned and turned to Tristan. "Come on girl. It's time to earn your paycheck. Oh! By the way, this is Chris and this is Aaron," she said pointing at the two cowboys in turn. "Guys this is my niece Tristan."

Chris nodded at her while Aaron's eyes lit up.

"Nice to meet you Tristan," Aaron said shaking her hand. Ashton rolled her eyes.

"Come on Romeo."

They walked to the back of the first trailer. Ashton opened the rear doors and grinned as the horses started nickering.

"Oh girls and boys I bet y'all are ready to get out of there. Alright guys soon as we get em out start taking em into the barn. The names are on the doors," Ashton said and started backing the first horse out of the trailer.

Before Ashton knew it they had all the horses unloaded from both horse trailers and in their stalls. She showed the guys to the upstairs apartments that she had had built over the barns for them and started working on getting all of the horses' equipment unloaded from the trailers along with hers and the guys' things they had brought from Tennessee. The rest of their things would be arriving in a few weeks. Ashton threw her suitcases in the room she had picked out for herself until the house was built. There was no sense in unpacking anything yet. She still had to decide what would be going to Vegas for two weeks. She hurriedly changed into her work boots and hooked her spurs onto the back of them before pulling her hair into a ponytail and putting a baseball cap on. Now that the horses had arrived it was time to get serious. She had a week to make sure she and the horses were ready for Vegas.

* * *

><p>Ashton rubbed Cheyenne's neck from her perch on her back. Chy was relatively new to the barrel racing world, having only been competing for the past two years. She was her problem horse, but when she was focused was one of her biggest winners for Ashton. Ashton would be taking Chy and her stallion Jack to Vegas to compete. Ashton motioned for Aaron to turn on some music while she was working Chy. Miranda Lambert's Kerosene blared from the speakers in the arena. Chy's biggest problem was the noises that came from the rodeos, whether it was the crowds or the music that blared during the competition and this was Ashton's way of helping her calm herself. Ashton started trotting and cantering Chy to warm her up before she started rollbacks along the fence line. She ran her along the fence before she stopped her and got her to pivot to the inside before cantering her on. She did this over and over until she and Chy were so in tune Ashton barely had to signal her for any of the movements. Now it was time for the barrels.<p>

The first thing Jax saw as he pulled up to the arena and barns were the massive horse trailers parked out front. He raised his eyebrows as he killed the engine to his bike and took his helmet off. He whistled under his breath. She definitely made some money doing this stuff, he thought to himself. He strolled towards the arena where he heard music and loud voices. He stopped next to where Tristan Oswald was standing with a man in a cowboy hat.

"Hey Tristan," he said.

Tristan jumped. "Oh! Hey Jax! What are you doing out here?"

"Your aunt left her wallet at the bar last night. Figured I would return it to her," he said grinning at the blonde who was about fifty shades of red. He knew she had developed a case of hero worship after SAMCRO had taken care of an issue that involved her.

"I'll give it to her," Tristan offered.

"Naah. I've got it," Jax replied with a smile.

The man in the cowboy hat looked at Jax over Tristan's head. "Just make sure you don't disturb her till the session is over." He knew that with this guy's looks he would be nothing but a distraction for Ashton. And this definitely wasn't the time for Ashton to get distracted.

"I won't," Jax said. He could tell the man in front of him was protective of Ashton. He wasn't getting the former boyfriend vibe. Just a protective brotherly vibe. He could deal with that as long as it didn't interfere with his own plans for having Ashton spread eagle underneath him.

Tristan elbowed him gently. "Aunt Ash is about to go again," she said motioning to where her aunt was on a tall reddish colored horse that was prancing excitedly. "That's one of the horses she is taking to Vegas. Her name is Cheyenne."

Jax nodded. "Pretty," he said before focusing his attention on the cowboy standing beside Ashton and her horse. He had a hand on Ashton's thigh as he talked to her. "Who is that?" he asked Tristan.

Tristan blushed. "That's Chris, one of her business partners and Aaron's partner in team roping. Plus he helps Aunt Ash train her horses," she said motioning to the man at her side as well.

Jax nodded and gazed at the couple. He didn't care if she had something going on with the cowboy. He just wanted to borrow her for a few nights anyway. He focused as Chris rubbed her leg before stepping back from Ashton. This seemed to be a silent signal for her as she trotted her horse a couple steps before breaking her into a run. His eyes widened as horse and rider tore through the arena in a pattern around the barrels before hauling ass back to where she had started. He wasn't sure exactly Ashton had meant when she said she was a barrel racer but this sure wasn't what he had expected. He had a definite appreciation for what she was doing. Plus it didn't hurt that she looked hot as hell doing it. He was jolted out of his musings when he heard a loud voice.

"God damn Ash what the fuck are you doing? That was 17 seconds! You might as well take a nap all of finals with a time like that?" The cowboy that had been rubbing her leg was yelling at Ashton.

Jax looked at Tristan. "It looked fast to me."

Tristan shrugged. "It looks fast to us but Aunt Ash usually doesn't go slower than 14. She's had a world record time before."

"She goes that fast?" Jax asked incredulously.

"Yeah they do," Tristan answered with a grin then looked up as Ashton had walked her horse over to them.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Jax, sliding off the back of the horse. Jax realized how small she actually was next to the massive animal.

"You left your wallet on the table last night," he answered smiling at her. "Figured you did it on purpose so you could see me again."

Ashton rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah that's what I was thinking," she said. The smile on her face belied the sarcastic tone.

"Pretty horse," Jax said motioning to the horse.

Ashton grinned at him. "Thanks. This is my problem child Cheyenne," she said while taking the cigarette and lighter Aaron held out to her.

"I didn't know you smoked," Jax said, lighting up his own cigarette.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," Ashton said winking at him.

Aaron snorted. "Don't let her fool you. She doesn't do it all the time, only when she is stressed and wanting to kill Chris. It's her way of staying out of jail."

Ashton laughed. "This is true. Thank God for cigarettes and booze or I'd of killed the fucker long ago."

"Speak of the devil," Aaron muttered as Chris walked up.

Chris glared at Aaron. "I heard that asshole."

"I meant for you to hear it dipshit."

Ashton rolled her eyes. "Come on children. Really?"

Aaron widened his eyes innocently. "Come on Ash. He's the one still acting like a kid about my driving."

"Cause your driving sucks. It's a miracle you even made it all the way out here," Chris fired back.

"Sounds like the club," Jax muttered under his breath.

Ashton rubbed her eyes. It had already been a long day and Chris and Aaron's arguing was not helping. She looked at Jax. "I'm gonna go get this saddle off Chy and cool her down. Wanna come?"

Jax grinned wickedly. "I thought you'd never ask darlin'."

* * *

><p>Ashton shook her head, laughing at another suggestive comment that Jax had made. He had gone nonstop as Ashton had cooled Chy down and put her in her stall with some feed.<p>

"So what are you up to now?" Jax asked as they walked through the barn.

"Well, I gotta saddle Jack and work him," she said looking up at him.

"You can saddle me and work me," he said, grinning down at her. "I'll even let you keep your boots on."

Ashton smirked. "I'm sure you would. But I don't think you'd enjoy it," she responded, pulling her jeans up slightly and wiggling her boot showing off the spurs she was wearing.

"Hmmm kinky. If you use a whip too I just might agree to letting you take advantage of me."

"I think you've got that backwards sweetheart. It's you that's been trying to corrupt lil ol innocent me," she said with a smile.

"Yeah your right I am," Jax answered as they came to a stop before a stall with a gigantic horse as black as night.

"Jesus. He's fucking big."

Ashton grinned. "Jax this is Gentleman Jack 100 Proof aka Jack. Jack meet Jax," she said motioning between the two.

Jax smiled. "Nice name."

Ashton laughed before easing into the stall. "I thought so." She brought Jack out and saddled and bridled him. She noticed Jax standing back from the horse. "Come here and say hi to him. He gets upset when he thinks people don't like him."

Jax edged closer to the big black beast.

"Oh come on," Ashton said, grabbing his hand and placing it on Jack's nose. "Don't be a puss."

"It's not being a puss," Jax disagreed. "I just have a healthy respect for an animal that is bigger than me and that has teeth."

Ashton laughed. "He's a big baby. I promise."

Jax moved closer to Jack, just in time for Jack to use his head to butt Jax in the shoulder. Jax jumped back.

"Oh come on silly. He just wants you to rub his face," she said scratching at the white star on Jack's face. She laughed when Jack started bobbing his head. "Come on. You're this big bad ass biker. Don't tell me a horse scares you."

Jax looked at her and mentally regained his swagger. He stepped forward and rubbed Jack on the face before stepping back. "He doesn't scare me."

"Good," Ashton said grinning. "When I get back from Vegas you can ride him," she said leading Jack out of the barn and giggling at the sputtering that came from behind her.


	5. Chapter 4

Whew so I've been working on this chapter off and on basically since I uploaded the last chapter...Gotta love life interrupting your writing time! Hope you all enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Ashton stretched and sighed. She had been packing for the past few hours and was officially ready for Vegas.

"You ready to go eat?" Chris asked from the doorway to Ashton's room.

"Yeah, give me bout 30 minutes to take a shower and get dressed," Ashton replied.

"Is your little boyfriend gonna be joining us?" he asked.

Ashton rolled her eyes. "He's not my boyfriend."

Chris raised an eyebrow before he strolled over and laid across the foot of her bed.

"Oh come on Ash," he said. "He's been coming around every day this week sniffing after you like you're a dog in heat."

"Now that's an attractive visual," Ashton said, wrinkling her nose.

"Just sayin," Chris drawled.

"He's just hanging out." Ashton rolled her eyes. 'Men,' she thought to herself.

Chris snorted. "Don't be dumb, Ash. Besides what are ya gonna do with him coming around when Justin gets here?"

"What does Justin have to do with Jax coming around?" she asked shrugging.

"Oh come on! You know Justin will freak seeing some biker sniffing around here."

"Contrary to popular belief, Justin and I aren't together."

"Ya know where I'm from, when a woman and a man are doing the dirty that means they are together."

Ashton giggled. "Doing the dirty? For such a foul mouthed bastard you are a prude when it comes to sex. And all it means is they are both horny, sweetheart. Sex does not equal being in love with a white picket fence and 2.5 kids Chris."

"You know what I mean Ash."

"I know what you mean. But still Justin and I aren't together. It's a convenience thing. You've been around long enough. You know how it is. Or considering how long it's been since you've been laid maybe you don't," Ashton fired back with an eyebrow raised.

"I know how it is. Doesn't mean I like it. You're too good to just be someone's fuck buddy, whether it's Justin or biker boy."

"He has a name you know. And I really wish you would join this decade Chris. It is perfectly okay for a woman to have sex with a man without being in a relationship with him. And just cause Jax hangs around doesn't mean I'm gonna sleep with him."

"I'm not saying you are gonna sleep with him cause he is hanging around. It's cause of the way you two look at each other."

"How so?" Ashton snorted.

"Like the first time Jack was bred to that little mare you have. Like it's the first piece you two have ever been offered."

Ashton laughed. "Well that's the first time I've been compared to one of my horses."

"No it's not. It's just the first time you've heard someone compare you to one of em," Chris responded with a chuckle. "We compare you to that bitchy mare all the time."

Ash glared playfully. "Get out of my room so I can get ready ass."

Chris laughed. "So you never answered my question. Is biker boy coming?"

"No, he said he's got stuff to do today. But I tell ya what Chris. When he comes you'll be the first one I tell." Ashton grinned at Chris' groan and quick exit from her bedroom.

"Well, that's one way to get rid of him," she said aloud, smirking.

* * *

><p>Jax stifled a yawn as he listened to his mother complaining. She had finally noticed that he had been hanging out at Ashton's farm quite a bit the last few days and definitely wasn't happy with it. He knew this little invitation for him and Opie to eat lunch with her at the local diner had ulterior motives. He grinned at Opie, who was staring wide eyed at Gemma and nodding his head at every point she made, not realizing she was about to turn her tirade on him.<p>

"And you!" she exclaimed.

"Me? What did I do?" he asked.

"You should be keeping him away from this girl."

"Why do I have to? And how the hell can I? Have you ever tried to actually keep Jax away from a female?"

Jax grinned. "Ma, she's definitely not a girl. All woman there. And Ops is right. It is hard to keep me away from women."

"Tits and a pussy do not make a woman, Jackson Teller," she snapped back.

"Oooo the full name," Jax responded. "Think I might be in trouble now. And what else would those conditions make?"

Opie started to grin before he caught the death glare Gemma sent his way.

"I think Gemma is trying to say that just because she's got girl parts doesn't mean she's a woman."

"Ma, trust me, she's all woman. Plus she's got a good head on her shoulders. She's not like all those sweetbutts or Croweaters. Hell, I don't think she's ever been around a MC before."

"That's even more of a reason for you to stay away from her Jax. She doesn't know this life and I guarantee you from the little I know of her she's not going to be accepting of your lifestyle."

"I'm not marrying the girl. I just want to fuck her."

"Jax, I'm just looking out for you and the club. Don't get involved with this girl and end up with another Tara situation."

Jax rolled his eyes. "I'm a grown man, Mom. I'm President of this club and I can handle myself around a female. I'm not gonna go fallin' in love with a little taste of new pussy."

"See that you don't," Gemma said eyeing her son before looking at the menu in front of her. She had a bad feeling about this woman, but she knew if she kept harping on this it would only make him more determined to get a piece.

The bell from the front door of the diner jingled. Jax looked up and grinned. "Speak of the devil, Ma. Ashton just walked in."

Gemma turned and looked at the woman and two men that had just entered the diner and were waiting to be seated. She could see what Jax saw in her looks wise. She was small but very curvy. Nice sized breasts and a slim waist that flared out to full hips and a tight ass. She had on ripped jeans and a tight t-shirt with boots and a cowboy hat. She pulled the cowboy hat off and Gemma got a glimpse of her face. Heart-shaped face, big green eyes, and full lips. She sighed. Her son was such a goner unless she could scare this girl away.

"Romeo at 3 o'clock," Chris muttered.

Ashton casually glanced to the side and saw Jax grinning at her from a booth where he was sitting with Opie and an older woman. She caught the older woman staring at her with an indecipherable expression on her face. Ashton stared back until the woman turned back around to talk to Jax.

"Well that was intimidating," Aaron whispered under his breath.

Ashton rolled her eyes. "Yeah I'm shaking in my boots."

The waitress approached them and led them to a booth across from Jax's. Jax grinned and winked at her.

"Fancy meeting you here."

"Yeah because there is so much to offer food wise around here," Ashton responded, grinning.

"Hey Ash this is my mom, Gemma Morrow. Ma, this is Ashton McGraw, Karen Oswald's sister, and Chris Harris and Aaron Taylor, her two business partners."

They all smiled and nodded at Gemma politely.

"Nice to meet you ma'am," Ashton said before sitting down.

"Oh don't call me ma'am. Gemma is fine."

Ashton eyed Gemma. That fake smile of hers was already on her last nerve. She'd never had a momma hate her that quickly. 'Must be some kind of record,' she thought to herself. She shrugged. She wasn't hanging around Jax to be best friends with his mom. Ashton smiled at the waitress and gave her their drink order.

"So what brings you out in town?" Jax asked, grinning at her.

"Just getting a bite to eat and picking up some last minute stuff before we leave for Vegas tomorrow."

"That's right. You do leave tomorrow don't you? Are you ready?"

"Yeah I am. Finished packing my stuff earlier and got the horse trailer packed up yesterday. I'm just ready to get out there and get settled."

"I bet. Well I talked to the guys. When it gets closer to the end couple of us are gonna ride down. We will be in Indian Hills anyway."

Gemma raised an eyebrow at this statement. This was news to her that the boys would be going to Indian Hills or Vegas.

"Well good. You'll have to hit me up when you get in town."

Jax grinned at her. "I had planned on hitting you up, darlin."

Ashton shook her head and smiled. She had grown used to Jax's flirtatious and suggestive remarks. They had hit it off this past week. He came over almost every day and watched her practice or helped her with chores around the barn. She was almost to the point of thinking it would be a good idea to sleep with him. Another day of watching him working around her barn shirtless and she would definitely give in.

After their quick meal Ashton and the boys said goodbye to Jax and his family and headed out the door. Ashton stopped when she felt a hand on her wrist.

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute?" Jax asked.

Ashton nodded and stepped away from the truck, lighting up a cigarette. "What's up?"

"I was thinking we need to hang out tonight before you head out for Vegas tomorrow," he said, grabbing her cigarette and taking a drag before handing it back. "You know those things will kill you."

"Better this than me killing Chris. You wanna come out to my place? We aren't doing anything tonight. The guys talked about watching The Hangover but I was gonna go to bed early. We gotta be on the road by five in the morning."

"That works darlin. I'll come by around seven if that's ok with you."

"Sounds like a plan," she said smiling at Jax.

Jax leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek before walking back inside. Ashton started to turn back to the truck and met Gemma's eyes. She had been watching their exchange and did not look happy. Ashton shrugged and climbed into the truck. Gemma having issues with her was not her problem. That was Jax's deal.

* * *

><p>Ashton squirmed around on the couch in the living room of her and Chris' apartment, trying to get comfortable. Chris was over at Aaron's watching a movie to give her some space. Plus she was watching a TV show that Chris and Aaron had designated as too girly and emasculating for them to be caught watching. 'Yet they'll watch Jersey Shore,' she thought to herself, shaking her head. She heard the roar of a motorcycle coming up the driveway and paused the DVR before getting up and heading downstairs to the barn area. She walked outside to where Jax had parked his bike.<p>

Jax looked up and saw Ashton walking towards him. His eyes drank her in. She was dressed differently than he was used to seeing her. She had on short cotton sleep shorts, a t-shirt, and flip flops. With her hair pulled into a messy bun and no makeup she looked even younger than he had originally thought. He grinned as she got closer and he could read her shirt.

"City girls slip and slide but us country girls know how to grip and ride," Jax read aloud then burst into laughter. "Do I get to find out if that's true tonight?"

Ashton grinned. "Probably not, but ask me again after I have a couple beers."

"I'll be sure to," Jax replied, draping an arm over her shoulders and steering them both back towards the barn. "So you ready to show me this great place of yours? I think you are the only person I know that lives above a barn."

"You know Chris and Aaron and they live above a barn."

Jax rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Do I?" Ashton asked, laughing before opening the door for the stairs. Jax grinned, watching Ashton climb the stairs, her hips swaying back and forth.

"Good God," he muttered to himself then smiled innocently as Ashton stopped and turned to look at him.

"You coming?" she asked, before continuing to walk up the stairs.

"Oh most definitely," Jax murmured before running up the stairs to catch up.

* * *

><p>"How in the hell can you watch this? Especially for three straight hours" Jax asked.<p>

"What? It's not bad," Ashton responded, laughing.

"The name alone says how bad it is, Gossip Girl," Jax said laughing.

Ashton poked a foot into his side. "Oh you were enjoying it. You didn't take your eyes off the screen once."

"Oh I definitely didn't have my eyes on the TV," Jax said, grabbing her foot and running his hand along her calf before pulling her closer. He shifted to lie between her legs and leaned his head down till his forehead touched hers.

Ashton gently bumped his forehead with hers." So what did you have your eyes on then?"

"You of course," he said smiling and staring into her eyes.

Ashton grinned. "Corny man," she whispered. She took a deep breath. He smelled of leather and aftershave, one of her favorite combinations. Her eyes fluttered closed as Jax's lips met hers. His warm mouth slanted over hers and Ashton moaned softly. He nipped lightly at her bottom lip and Ashton melted against him. His tongue tangled with hers as she ran a hand through his short cropped hair. He broke off the kiss and smirked down at her.

"So am I gonna find out-," Jax asked before Ashton gripped his hair and pulled his mouth back down to hers. Jax ran a hand along her thigh to her knee and hitched her leg around him. Ashton growled deep in her throat as his hand ran under her shirt along her ribcage and stroked the side of her breast.

"No bra? Were you trying to make it easy for me?" he asked planting kisses along her jaw line.

"Well you know," Ashton started before the nibbling on her ear distracted her. Jax eyes' met hers before he kissed her softly.

"What were you saying?" Jax smirked. Ashton smiled against his lips as he slowly started skimming her t-shirt up and then over her head. As soon as it was off their lips met again. She couldn't get enough of his kisses, the gentle butterfly kisses and the hard, hot punishing ones. She arched her back, baring her throat to him as he kissed down her neck and nibbled on her collarbone. She was completely undone by him. Ashton put her hands on the sides of his face and drew him back up to her mouth, kissing him softly until a buzzing noise claimed both of their attention.

"Mine's on the charger," Ashton murmured against his lips.

Jax sighed. 'Someone is going to die,' he thought to himself. He reluctantly pulled himself away from the delectable woman in his arms and grabbed his phone. He flipped it open.

"What?" he asked, his eyes not leaving Ashton. She was pulling her shirt back on and he could almost cry from the sight of her beautiful breasts being covered back up.

"I didn't disturb you, did I?" Opie asked with a noticeable hint of laughter in his voice.

"Yeah you did. What's up?"

"Romero called for a meeting. Need you here now."

Jax sighed and closed his eyes. "Your timing sucks brother."

"I'm sure it does. Get here ASAP."

Jax flipped the phone shut before standing up. "I'm really sorry but something came up. I gotta run darlin'."

Ashton smiled, sliding her flip flops back on and standing up. "It's ok hon. I probably need to get to sleep anyway. Got a long drive tomorrow. I'll walk you out."

Jax slipped his cut and Nike's on while Ashton tried to tame her hair from where Jax had been running his hands through it. Jax grabbed her hand. "Leave it. You look fine."

Ashton grinned and quit her efforts. They walked downstairs and to his bike in silence.

Jax threw a leg over his bike and looked at Ashton, who was shivering slightly in the cold air. He held his hand out and drew her into the warmth of his body.

"Do me a favor and call me when you make it safely ok?" he asked.

Ashton nodded. "I will. We'll be fine," she said smiling at him.

He ran his thumb over her bottom lip and drew her in for one last kiss.

"Get yourself inside," he said smiling against her lips. He could still feel her shivers. Ashton pulled away from him as he put his helmet on.

"Be safe and I'll call you sometime tomorrow," she responded backing away from the bike as he fired it up. She wiggled her fingers as he pulled away. She brought her fingers to her lips and felt her kiss swollen lips.

"I am in so much trouble," she said sighing.

.


	6. Chapter 5

Ok guys I know this chapter is long and drawn out but it's kinda just a filler to get the story to where I want it to be...Hope you enjoy and the next chapter will be posted soon as well. Gotta work out some tweaks on it! Thanks for all the postive reviews and everyone who has added this story as a favorite or an alert. It is much appreciated!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Ashton bounced nervously beside Aaron.

"You ready for this?" Aaron asked.

Ashton nodded shortly. They were about to do the grand entry for day one of the NFR. She felt a buzz from her pocket and pulled her phone out.

"Hello," she answered, walking off so she could hear.

"You didn't tell me this was televised," Jax's voice came over the line.

She grinned. "You didn't ask but apparently you know now."

"Yeah apparently Ops' wife Lyla used to want to be a cowgirl and watches this shit religiously. We've got it on at the clubhouse and we're all sittin here rooting for you."

"Well be sure to watch the grand entry. I'm carrying Tennessee's flag tonight. And barrel racing is usually the next to last event so you've got awhile before you'll see me again."

"Alright well we are watching. Good luck darlin'. And maybe if you do well enough when I get there we will finish what you started the other night."

Ashton laughed. "You started that. Hey Jax I gotta go. I'm getting called."

"Alright doll. Later."

Ashton hung up and put her phone in her box before strolling to where the guys and the horses were.

"You ready?" Chris asked, studying her. Ashton smiled at him and rubbed Jack's nose.

"Yeah I'm ready," Ashton said mounting up and taking the flag that was handed to her. It was just her, Chris, Aaron and two other guys from Tennessee so they would be taking turns carrying the heavy flag each day.

* * *

><p>Jax leaned back in his chair and took a long swallow of his beer. They were watching all the cowboys and horses coming into the arena at breakneck speed.<p>

"There's South Carolina," Opie said.

They all leaned forward as they heard the announcer. "Ashton McGraw leads Tennessee!"

Jax grinned as he watched Ashton gallop her big black horse into the arena, carrying the giant state flag. He was still amazed at how such a tiny woman could control such a big animal. Once all the cowboys and cowgirls had ridden through, formed up and then ridden out of the arena, he leaned back to find everyone looking at him.

"What?" he asked as everyone burst into laughter.

"You are so fucking whipped," Tig responded.

"No, I'm not. Wait till you see her do her thing. If you don't have respect for that shit you are an idiot," Jax retorted. He wasn't whipped. He would actually have had to get some to be whipped. Opie clapped a hand on his back.

"We got awhile before she's on. You wanna go ahead and have church?"

Jax rubbed his face. They had to make their plans for the run to Indian Hills. "Yeah call em in."

* * *

><p>"What do you think you will miss the most after retiring?" the reporter asked Ashton.<p>

Ashton smiled. "Well obviously I'm going to miss all of this. The circuit has been good to me. I'll miss everyone that I've had the pleasure of working with and becoming friends with all of these years."

"You are going into the finals ranked number two. What do you think are your chances of taking home another World Championship?"

"I think my chances are pretty good. I'm not that far behind Lindsay Sears and if I have some good runs I think I can catch her. But it's anybody's game at this point. I'm just happy to be back here for another year."

"And that was four time World Champion, Ashton McGraw, who is going for her fifth and final title before retiring."

Ashton stepped out of the way of the camera and grinned as she caught sight of the blonde heading her way.

"Hey you sexy bitch," Nicole Larson exclaimed, throwing her arms around Ashton.

"Hey woman," she replied hugging her best friend. "Where's Blaine?" Ashton asked referring to Nicole's husband and one of the bull riders at the competition.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "He's with Corey," she answered.

Ashton laughed. "Remind me not to go looking for Blaine then."

"I wouldn't either but of course I'm not the one who married him. What exactly did you see in him?" Nicole asked, laughing when Ashton glared at her. "Come on chick, I'll stop reminding you of all your exes." Ashton rolled her eyes as Nicole started humming 'All My Exes Live in Texas' by George Strait.

Ashton held the reins tightly in her hands. This first round had gone by fast and she was next up with a time of 14.05 that she had to beat. Jack pranced excitedly with Ashton barely able to keep him under control as they moved from one alley into the other. Ashton could hear the loud country music blaring from the arena. Jack was prancing sideways, bumping into the cowboys that were trying to direct them into the alley. Ashton rubbed his neck reassuringly, calming him enough for him to stop completely. With a flick of the reins and a kick, Ashton had Jack turned and barreling down the alley towards the arena. She and Jack burst into the arena angled for the first barrel on the right. They cleared the first barrel easily and shot off for the second. Ashton held her breath as her foot brushed the barrel, but it didn't fall. She pointed Jack towards the third barrel and held on tight as he swooped around it. Ashton gave him his head, while wrapping her hand in his mane and clucking, as they headed for home. They didn't start to slow until they burst back into the alley. Ashton slowed him down and looked at Aaron. He grinned and raised three fingers. Ashton closed her eyes in relief. 14.03. As of right now she was in the lead with only one more competitor left.

* * *

><p>Jax smiled at the looks on everyone's faces after Ashton finished her run.<p>

"Impressive, huh?" Jax asked lighting up a cigarette.

"Ok I'll admit it. It was good," Tig responded, watching the last competitor. "She's tied for first."

Jax looked at the TV and grinned. "And that's $5000 that she just won the club."

* * *

><p>"Mother fucker," Ashton exclaimed, stubbing her toe. She had been in the bathroom, brushing her teeth when she heard her phone ring.<p>

"Hello," she answered around the toothbrush sticking out of her mouth.

"You sound rushed darlin," Jax said laughing.

"Only slightly," she said. "I'm not dressed yet and the guys are about to lose it."

"Mmm. Now there's a nice visual for me. Well I was just calling you to let you know we will be heading over to the venue soon."

"Alright make sure you have your passes on you so you can get to my area on the grounds."

"Will do," Jax responded before they ended the call.

She dressed and then sat down to pull on her boots. Jax, Opie, and Lyla had got into town the previous day in just enough time to get to their seats that Ashton had got for them. Today they would be able to see what went on behind the scenes so to speak. Ashton was thinking the little group was her good luck charm. Her and Cheyenne had a perfect run the night before and pulled in over $14,000 for their second place finish. She was now just a few thousand behind in the standings and with a high scoring run tonight and at the final tomorrow night she could win another championship. And then once the rodeo was over she was taking Jax Teller to her bed and not letting him leave for a week.

* * *

><p>"Get off of me you big ox," Ashton exclaimed, pushing Jack off her shoulder. "I don't want to cuddle with you."<p>

She was cleaning his front hooves and the big devil liked to put all this weight on her like she was his personal leg rest. She heard laughter behind her and looked between her legs at feet before dropping Jack's hoof and straightening.

"Hey y'all," she said, flushing.

Jax, Opie, and Lyla stood in front of her grinning.

"Having an issue?" Jax asked.

"Just a stubborn man thinking he can walk all over me," Ashton retorted with a smile.

Lyla looked at her with wide eyes. "This is so amazing back here. And he is so beautiful," she said, motioning to Jack.

"Would you like to brush him down?" Ashton asked. She liked Lyla. The girl was beautiful yet was so sweet and easy to talk to. When Ashton had met her yesterday Lyla had given off a nervous vibe like she thought Ashton was going to be a bitch to her. It just endeared her even more to Ashton.

If anything Lyla's eyes got even bigger. "That would be great," she said smiling.

Ashton showed her how to brush Jack down properly and then started again on Jack's hooves while talking to the boys. When she was done Aaron took Jack off for her where she could show them around the grounds.

* * *

><p>"So this is where you live when you are on the road?" Lyla asked motioning to the massive horse trailer.<p>

"Yep. The guys and I have been switching off and on in between here and the Grand," Ashton said opening the door to the living area of the horse trailer. They all stepped inside and Lyla looked around in wonder.

"Wow, this is amazing. It's like a tour bus in here."

"Yeah, it's pretty comfy. Like a little home away from home," Ashton replied smiling.

Jax grinned. "You got a bed in here?"

"Yes and no we aren't using it."

Opie laughed. "I like her more and more every day."

"Hey guys make yourselves at home. There are some beers in the fridge," Ashton said pointing to the kitchen area. "If you don't mind Opie, I'm gonna take Lyla with me and introduce her to some of my friends"

Opie nodded. "That's fine. We'll be here when you get back."

Lyla gave Opie a kiss and followed Ashton out the door. They strolled along heading to Nicole and Blaine's area.

"So how long have you and Opie been together?"

"We've been married for almost a year. But we were engaged for fourteen months. So God we've been together over two years," Lyla answered laughing. "Time has flown by."

"That was a long engagement," Ashton replied laughing.

"Yeah I would of been ok with marrying immediately but Ope wanted to wait till the guys, especially Jax, got out of jail."

Ashton head swung around. "Jail?"

Lyla's eyes widened. Jax was gonna kill her if she screwed up him getting into this woman's pants. "Yeah I figured you knew. The guys served fourteen months. Does that bother you?"

Ashton tilted her head. "Not really. I mean if it was like murder or rape then yeah that would bother me. But it's not like I'm marrying the guy," she answered grinning. "I just want to screw him ya know? Plus he's fun to hang out with."

Lyla breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah I know what you mean. And it wasn't anything violent I promise. Hey listen don't tell Jax I told you that. He'd be pissed that I let information like that slip."

"It's no biggie Lyla. I'll keep my mouth zipped," Ashton said, making a zipping motion across her lips. "Besides everyone make mistakes. I've had my share."

"Hey Ashton!" a voice called out from in front of them.

Ashton sighed. "And here comes my biggest mistake."

A tall, well built cowboy stopped in front of them and looked Lyla over, his blue eyes pausing over her various attributes, before turning to her.

"Hey Corey. What do you want?" Ashton asked.

"Oh come on Ash…No how are you?" he asked. "Can't a guy speak to his wife and her friend without her jumping down his throat?"

"That would be ex wife," she reminded him.

"Awww don't be like that baby."

Ashton rolled her eyes. "Claire must of left you."

"I left that bitch. She freaked out cause I was talking to a friend of mine at a bar. Punched me and gave me a black eye," he replied, tipping his hat up so they could see the fading bruise on his eye.

Ashton chuckled. "Some things never change do they Corey?" she asked shaking her head. "You still haven't learned to keep it in your pants. It's amazing how shitty of a man you really are."

"Obviously they don't change cause you are still an outspoken whore that hasn't learned her place."

Lyla's head swung back and forth between the two of them before focusing on a couple walking up. She turned back just in time to watch Ashton's flying fist connect with the cowboy's nose.

"You fucking bitch! You broke my nose!" Corey yelled.

Ashton glared at him, cradling her hand in the other. "I've told you before don't call me a whore."

Corey lunged at her, only to be grabbed by Blaine. "Corey you have got to be fucking kidding me! I told you not to go looking for her," he said starting to drag Corey off. "Ashton I'm sorry."

Ashton waved Blaine off reassuringly. He couldn't help his best friend was an asshole. Nicole eyed her.

"What happened?"

"He called me a whore."

"Oh boy. That idiot never learns," Nicole said then looked at Lyla before sticking her hand out. "I'm Nicole, Ash's best friend and the one that usually keeps her from getting arrested."

Ashton grinned. "Sorry Nicole. This is Lyla, my newest friend in good ole Charming, California."

Lyla smiled shyly and shook Nicole's hand. "Nice to meet you."

Nicole eyed Ashton's hand. "Better go put ice on it before it swells. I'm gonna go keep Blaine from killing Corey for his latest stunt," she said. "It's nice to meet you Lyla…and make sure she actually puts ice on that."

Lyla grinned. "I will," she replied. She liked these two women a lot. They headed back towards Ashton's trailer.

"I'm sorry about all that," Ashton said, motioning behind them. "We had a very bitter divorce as you can tell. He knows exactly which buttons of mine to push."

Lyla grinned. "I can tell. So he was a cheater?"

"Yeah. Constantly cheated but I was too dumb to realize it. Finally walked in on him with my best friend at the time. I filed for divorce the next day."

"Well, he's an idiot," Lyla replied as they reached the trailer.

They stepped inside and Jax and Opie raised an eyebrow at Ashton cradling her hand.

"What happened to you?" Jax asked.

"My ex husband. That's what happened."

Jax and Opie shot up from their seats. "He hurt you?"

Lyla snorted, trying to contain her laughter. "No, she hurt herself punching him."

Jax and Opie looked at Ashton in disbelief as her face reddened.

"What? He called me a whore. He deserved it."

Jax shook his head, laughing. "Remind me not to piss you off. Want me to get you some ice?"

"There's icepacks in the freezer and towels in that cabinet," Ashton said pointing. "If you could wrap it up in a towel I'll be good."

Opie motioned to the door. "Gonna go smoke. Wanna join me babe?" he asked Lyla.

Lyla nodded and they stepped outside as Jax brought the icepack and towel over. "Sit down."

"I'm good," Ashton replied. "Just hand it over."

Jax just stared at her. "Sit."

Ashton rolled her eyes and sat down. Jax pulled up a chair and sat in front of her. "Hold out your hand."

Ashton held out her hand and winced as Jax gently checked over her knuckles. "I don't think you broke anything but it's definitely gonna hurt like a bitch," he said placing the ice pack on her hand.

"Yeah I figured that much."

"So what happened?"

"He just ran his mouth. That's all. I'm used to it."

"I didn't know you were married."

"Yep. If you wanna call it a marriage. I call it the $100,000 mistake."

Jax raised an eyebrow.

"That's how much it took to get him to sign the divorce papers. I had just won my first championship when I caught him cheating. I had to use most of my winnings that year to pay him off and pay for my lawyer. Thank God he showed his true colors before I made even more money."

"Well he's an idiot."

Ashton shrugged. "That's why I divorced him."

They sat in comfortable silence with Ashton slightly napping until Ashton looked at the clock.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed. "I gotta get ready."

Ashton put the towel up and threw the ice pack back in the freezer before walking back to the bedroom area.

"I gotta take a quick shower and get dressed, but if you talk loud I can still hear you," Ashton called over her shoulder. She and Jax exchanged small talk while she grabbed clothes out of the drawers and tossed them on the bed. As she promised she took a quick shower and wrapped a towel around her before stepping back into the bedroom. Ashton pulled on her panties and jeans before threading her belt through the belt loops and hooking her belt buckle. She slipped a sports bra on, did her makeup and then started blow drying her hair.

Jax leaned back in his chair and looked down the hallway at the sound of the blow dryer. He groaned at the sight before him. Ashton was standing with her back to him blow drying her hair, dressed, except for a shirt. He rubbed a hand over his face. 'Jesus fucking Christ,' he thought to himself. This woman was giving him a permanent hard on. Jax got up and walked into the hall as Ashton finished blow drying her hair.

"How's the hand, killer?" he asked.

Ashton looked over her shoulder and grinned.

"It's good, just sore."

"I didn't know you had ink," Jax said moving closer. He brought his hand up and moved her hair to the side. Jax ran his finger down Ashton's back, tracing the Celtic cross.

Ashton shivered and turned, meeting his eyes over her shoulder. "Yeah, I've got a couple."

"You'll have to show me the others soon," he responded.

Ashton nodded, looking at him. She had no doubt in her mind she would be hopping into bed with this man soon. Ashton quickly french braided her hair as she heard Lyla and Opie come back inside and grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head before pulling her boots on and finishing with her cowboy hat. They walked back to where Lyla and Opie were waiting.

"How do I look?" Ashton asked, holding her arms out.

"Fabulous," Lyla answered, grinning as they walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Ashton shifted her weight on top of Jack. It was now the final night of the NFR and if she had a good run tonight she would be winning easily. She was already first in the averages after the previous nights top run. Jack paced into the alley as Ashton heard the opening strains of Jason Aldean's 'She's Country' blaring. Ashton grinned and settled into the saddle before letting Jack take off.<p>

Lyla, Opie, and Jax all cheered as Ashton and Jack barreled into the arena. Before they knew it Ashton was back out of the arena. Lyla looked at the time clock and nudged Jax and Opie. Ashton had not only just won another world championship but had also broken an arena record with her 13.46 time. Jax grinned. She had also just won the club a lot of money.


	7. Chapter 6

This chapter will be rated M...So yeah...don't read if you aren't old enough. :) As usual...I don't own the Sons...Still wish I did..I only own my OC's! Thank you for all the reviews once again and the adding my story as your favorites and what not...It is mucho appreciated! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Ashton rubbed her face. She had finally escaped to the horse trailer after countless interviews and congratulations. She loved barrel racing and meeting her fans but she was so happy to see the last of the media side of it. She was supposed to be changing for an after party but so far had not been able to muster up the strength to even move off of the bed where she had thrown herself after coming in. She wasn't really looking forward to it anyway. It would be full of cowboys wanting to get laid and buckle bunnies throwing themselves at anything with a championship buckle. She had tried talking Jax, Opie, and Lyla into going with her but they were meeting up with some of their biker friends. Jax had told her to call him when she was done and he would give her directions to where they would be so she could hang out with them. Ashton debated on skipping the after party, then cursed under her breath and got up to get ready. Sometimes it was a pain in the ass being responsible.

Ashton got out of the shower and quickly dried off and put some lotion on. She opened a drawer and stared at the options in front of her. She definitely wanted to wear some sexy underclothes. If she had her way, she would be showing them off tonight. Ashton spotted the crimson and black lace boy short panties. 'Perfect,' she thought to herself, pulling them on. There was no way she could wear a bra with the top she had chosen. She put on her top and jeans before sliding her feet into her cowboy boots. She quickly put on makeup and curled her hair before looking in the mirror. She hadn't cleaned up this well in awhile she thought to herself. "Whoops, almost forgot something," she muttered to herself and put on her black cowboy hat. She grinned at her reflection in the mirror before grabbing her phone, wallet, and keys and heading out.

* * *

><p>"So, what are you gonna do now that your old ass is retired?" Luke, one of Ashton's friends and a fellow competitor asked.<p>

Ashton reached out and snagged the whiskey bottle he was putting to his lips and poured another shot for herself.

"Well, first I'm gonna whip your ass for calling me old. And I'm opening breeding and training stables in Cali. Plus I'm gonna keep on with my horse rescue program."

Nicole grinned and hugged her. "And you are gonna do great! Gonna have the best fucking barrel horses this side of the Mississippi!"

Ashton nodded her thanks and eyed the shot glass in front of her. "What number shot is this?"

"Don't be a puss. Drink up bitch," Nicole replied, laughing.

Ashton glared playfully before taking the shot then went ahead and brought the bottle of Jack to her lips.

"What's that? If you can't beat em, join em?" Jake asked.

"You still aren't allowed to talk after calling me old," Ashton responded, pointing the bottle at him. Jake grinned and snatched the bottle back.

"Give me that back," Ashton exclaimed, laughing.

"Sharing is caring heifer," Jake retorted, taking a swallow of the Jack before wincing and chasing it with a gulp of beer.

"Pussy," Ashton and Nicole exclaimed.

"No chasers," Blaine piped in. "The girls are right."

Ashton and Nicole grinned at each other triumphantly.

"So are you guys all gonna come back out and visit when I get the house built?" Ashton asked her group of best friends.

Blaine nodded. "We've got a rodeo out in Cali a few months from now. Think you'll have it built by then?"

"Well, my brother-in-law is the one building my house so yeah it'll be done."

Jake grinned. "Can we bring Corey?"

"Sure, if you're trying to get rid of him. I can find a shallow grave."

Jake laughed. "There's an idea. He's been walking around pissed off with that black eye and broken nose. Been telling everyone his horse popped him."

Ashton laughed. "You sure that horse was what he was saying? It's his own fault anyway," she said shrugging her shoulders.

Nicole grinned. "Ok enough about Corey. Let's drink!"

* * *

><p>Ashton pulled out her cell and called Jax.<p>

"Hey darlin," Jax answered.

"Hey I'm leaving the Grand."

"Want me to come get you?" Jax asked, figuring she had done quite a bit of partying.

"Naah, I'm good to drive."

"Alright," Jax said before giving her directions to where he was at. They hung up and Ashton pulled out of the Grand's parking garage on her way to the address Jax had given her. Not too much later she pulled into the parking lot of a strip club, with a bunch of bikes parked out front and a lot of people milling around. Ashton raised an eyebrow before parking her truck.

"God, I haven't been in one of these places since I was eighteen," she muttered to herself. She opened the door and let out a squeal as Jax popped up beside her.

"Jesus fucking Christ," she exclaimed, hitting Jax on his arm. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Don't worry, I'll give you mouth to mouth darlin'," Jax said, grinning at her.

"I bet you would," Ashton replied eyeing him.

Jax leaned into her truck and looked at her radio blaring country music before looking back at her.

"What?" Ashton asked, laughing.

"Your musical taste leaves something to be desired."

"Hey now. Them's fightin words. I love my country music," Ashton responded before turning off the truck and sliding out of the vehicle.

Jax looked her over, scanning from the top of her cowboy hat to her cowboy boots. She had a black cowboy hat on and underneath the hat her hair was tousled and curled in waves down her back. She had on a black lace halter top and Jax's eyes were immediately drawn to the full breasts that were in danger of spilling out of the low cut top. His eyes drifted down to the strip of golden skin showing above the low rise, dark denim jeans. She had a big, silver belt buckle and the jeans hugged her hips and thighs. He let out a low whistle and Ashton grinned. She turned and spread her arms out.

"Do I meet with your approval?" Ashton asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

Jax's eyes feasted on all the tanned skin showing and the perfectly rounded ass encased in the tight jeans.

"Oh, I definitely approve," Jax growled.

Ashton grinned and turned back around before taking off her cowboy hat and putting it in the truck and shutting the door. She tucked her key in her pocket and grinned at Jax.

"So strip club, huh?" she asked.

"You've never been in a strip club?"

"I've been in quite a few. When I was eighteen or nineteen," Ashton said, eyeing him.

"Well, welcome to the wonderful world of strip clubs. The president of our charter here owns this place so when we get in town we party here."

Ashton nodded. "Sounds fun," she said brightly.

Jax chucked. "That was sarcasm."

"Well, least you recognize it."

Jax splayed a hand on Ashton's lower back and directed her towards the crowd of people standing around drinking. When they got closer Ashton spotted Lyla and Opie. Least there would be more familiar faces than just Jax she thought to herself smiling.

Lyla smiled when they approached them. "Hey Ashton!"

Opie nodded hello at Ashton. "Want a beer?"

"Naah. I've probably had enough to drink."

Jax smirked. "Pussying out already?"

Ashton sighed. "You are such an ass. Sure Opie, I'll take a beer."

"And a shot of tequila," Jax threw in.

"Oh hell no. I don't do tequila. Plus I've been drinking Jack all night."

"Shot of Jack then."

Ashton rolled her eyes. "Ok shot of Jack."

Opie grinned before going to get the alcohol. Before Ashton knew it, he was back with four beers while a young guy carried four shots with him.

"Prospect, pass those out," Opie snapped out.

Ashton took the shot offered to her by the nervous young man. She smiled sympathetically at him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said smiling shyly.

"Get out of here Prospect," Jax ordered. He quickly walked off. Ashton raised an eyebrow. Jax grinned at her then raised his shot glass.

"To your win today."

They all threw back their shots. Ashton took a swallow of her beer and looked around. Bikers were everywhere along with a lot of barely dressed women milling around. Quite a few of them were shooting dirty looks her way.

"Looks like my being here has pissed some members of your fan club off."

Jax grinned. "They'll be ok darlin'."

Ashton watched as a buxom blonde sauntered up to where they were standing. She had on a white skirt that barely covered her ass and a pink tank barely covering her breasts and sky high heels to complete the whores r' us look she had going on. She maneuvered herself to where she was blocking Ashton off from Jax and laid a hand on his chest. Ashton looked at Opie and Lyla with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I wasn't standing here," Ashton murmured to Lyla.

Lyla smiled. "That's a normal occurrence. Jax is extremely popular, as you can tell."

Ashton snorted. "If popular is what you wanna call it."

Ashton listened to the blonde prattling on to Jax about some nonsense. She shook her head, laughing and turned to focus more on Opie and Lyla. She wasn't about to start fighting with some blonde bimbo for Jax's attention. That wasn't her at all. A few of the bikers standing around took advantage of Jax being involved in a conversation with the blonde and joined their group. Before Ashton knew it she was on her third beer and was following their small group into the strip club.

Jax was aware as soon as the sexy brunette had walked away. His eyes followed her as she entered the club. He focused back on the Croweater in time to hear her offering to take him to a more private place.

"Sorry darlin'. Maybe some other time," he said before walking towards the club entrance, missing the look of disbelief the blonde shot at him. Jax opened the door and entered, letting his eyes adjust before looking around for Ashton. He spotted her at the bar with Lyla, Opie, and a few other guys. Jax strolled over just in time to hear one of the guys suggest that Ashton should come to a room with him.

Ashton looked at the biker in front of her. Not that he wasn't a good looking guy, but he wasn't her type she thought to herself.

"I'll have to pass."

"Oh, come on sweetheart. Just let me stick it in a little, you'll enjoy it."

Ashton raised an eyebrow. "As tempting as that might be, I'm still gonna have to say no. But I'm sure one of these other lovely ladies around here would be more than happy to help you with that."

He grabbed her wrist. "Come on. You know how this gig works."

Ashton looked at him coldly and snatched her hand back from him. "Since I'm saying no still, apparently I don't."

The biker tensed up and Jax decided to step in. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, she's not a Croweater man. And she's with me."

He swung around, puffed up, until he saw who had spoken. The fight quickly drained out of him.

"Sorry Jax," he murmured and nodded at Ashton before walking away.

Running, Ashton amended, watching him scamper off. She looked at Jax with a newfound respect.

"Thanks," she said. "I could have handled it though."

"No problem," Jax responded grinning at her. "And no, you couldn't have handled it. He thought you were like every other Croweater around here."

"What's a Croweater?"

Jax smirked. "It's a woman that makes herself available for the club. Since we are called SAMCRO…therefore Croweaters," he replied, gesturing to his crotch. "Need any more of an explanation?"

Ashton shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"That sounds lovely. And no I think I have it figured out."

Ashton turned back to the bar to order another shot. She felt Jax step up behind her and motion for another shot for him as well. Her eyes closed as he leaned his body against hers. She fit against him perfectly. Her head fit just under his chin and her ass was flush against his groin. Ashton's eyes shot open as Jax's hands drifted down to her waist and he pulled her firmly against him so she could feel his erection. Ashton's eyes fluttered when she felt Jax's breath on her ear. He nibbled lightly on it before whispering in her ear.

"Do you feel what you are doing to me?"

Ashton's eyes met his in the mirror behind the bar before she slowly started grinding her ass against his hard dick.

"Oh, I feel it. I bet you'd like to know what you are doing to me too."

"What am I doing to you?"

"I can't tell you. I can only let you feel for yourself," Ashton murmured, rocking back against him.

Jax tightened his hands on her hips. "I think we need to find someplace more private."

Ashton gazed around. "And some place more sanitary," she smirked. "The guys are at the hotel tonight. How about the horse trailer?"

Jax grinned. "I can't believe you think a horse trailer is more sanitary than a strip club."

"Have you looked around here?" Ashton asked, chuckling. "My horses' stalls are more sanitary than this place."

They tossed back the shots that had been placed in front of them and said goodbye to Opie and Lyla, who just smiled at them knowingly. They walked out to Ashton's truck so Jax could make sure she wasn't bothered along the way. Ashton unlocked the door and got in.

Jax leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, pulling on her bottom lip gently with his teeth before releasing her. Ashton opened her eyes and Jax shot her an arrogant smirk, pleased with her reaction to his kiss.

"I'll follow you," he said before shutting her door and walking to his bike.

* * *

><p>Ashton pulled the truck in beside the horse trailer and got out before locking it up. She walked towards the door as Jax pulled his bike to a stop by her truck. She unlocked the door and turned to speak when Jax's mouth covered hers. Her back slammed against the door and Ashton moaned under the onslaught of his tongue. Her hand fumbled behind her for the door handle. She finally grasped the handle and pulled, then stumbled forward when the door open outwards. Jack quickly moved them inside and pulled the door shut behind them. He reached an arm out and snagged her around the back of her neck, pulling her close and letting his mouth descend upon hers once again. Ashton could still taste the whiskey they had been drinking. She moaned as his lips drifted along her jaw line and down her neck to her collarbone. When he nibbled along her collarbone and bit softly on her neck, Ashton moaned his name loudly.<p>

Jax ran his hands along her midsection before grabbing the bottom of her shirt and pulling it up and over her head. His eyes were immediately drawn to the full breasts that spilled free.

"No bra." He growled deep in his throat and bent his head, sucking one of her nipples into his mouth while he cupped and kneaded the other breast with his hand. Ashton arched her back and ran her fingers through his blond hair, while he suckled on her breasts. She could feel the wetness pooling between her thighs. She pulled Jax's head up from her chest and nipped at his bottom lip.

"Bedroom. Now," she commanded. Jax's hands drifted down to her rounded ass, palming it before he lifted her up and fitting himself into the cradle of her hips. Ashton wrapped her legs around his waist and began nibbling on his ear. Jax quickly moved into the bedroom and dropped Ashton onto the edge of the bed. He pulled her boots, jeans and panties off in one motion before gazing down at her. She was splayed out and was toying with her own nipple while looking at him with heavy lidded eyes.

"Someone's a little overdressed," Ashton murmured.

Jax quickly shucked his clothes off while Ashton stared in appreciation. As soon as he had the last clothing item off, Ashton's arms opened in welcome and he settled between her thighs.

"So, what is it I'm doing to you?" Jax asked before flicking and nibbling one of her nipples.

Ashton grinned wickedly and pushed down on his shoulders, urging him lower. "I told you that you would have to feel for yourself."

Jax grinned and kissed down her flat stomach, pausing at her belly button and her hip bones and nibbling on both. He dropped to his knees beside the bed and used his shoulders to widen her legs farther apart. Jax skated a finger over the slickness between her legs and Ashton jerked reflexively. He placed one hand on the lower part of her stomach, effectively holding her down while sliding a finger inside her. Jax inserted a second finger and as he pumped the two fingers inside of her, used his thumb to rub against her clit.

"You are so fucking wet, "Jax whispered then drew her knees up till they were draped over his shoulders.

"Yeah well, I told you," Ashton's words were cut off as Jax nuzzled her most intimate area before his tongue slid the full length of her. She arched against his mouth. He thrust his tongue into her repeatedly until she was grabbing his head with both hands and pulling on his blond locks. He swirled his tongue around her clit before sucking it into his mouth. Ashton was moaning and rotating and thrusting her hips against his face. Jax slipped two fingers into her and sucked her clit in a rhythm that matched the in and out slide of his fingers. Jax increased pressure and tempo of his fingers and tongue as she bucked against his face. He wanted to see her come undone. Ashton's eyes fluttered and her thighs trembled, aching with the pleasure Jax was giving her. She felt heat flow through her body and her walls clenched on Jax's fingers. Jax nibbled on her clit and Ashton lost it, the waves of her orgasm racing through her body as she yelled his name.

She was still trembling from the aftermath of her orgasm, when she felt Jax settle between her thighs. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked down to see Jax had already put a condom on. Jax leaned down and kissed her, letting her taste herself on his tongue before sliding his dick along her slippery cleft. He grinned when her eyes narrowed at his teasing.

"I want you inside me now," Ashton said and reaching between them, she grasped his dick with her hand. She pumped it a couple of times before positioning it at her entrance. Jax slowly began to slide into her, an inch at a time.

"God you're so fucking tight," Jax said, shuddering at the feeling of her pussy gripping his cock. "I don't want to hurt you, but I don't think I can go gently."

"I don't want gentle," Ashton murmured.

Jax groaned, before burying himself in her fully with one surge. Ashton felt like the breath had been sucked right out of her at the feeling of him entering her. She moaned and dug her nails into his back. She trailed them along his back and grabbed his ass. She thrust against him, matching his every stroke. She could feel her legs trembling and her clit was throbbing. She couldn't believe she was already going to come again.

"Oh God, don't stop Jax. I'm gonna come," she moaned. Jax reached between them and rubbed her clit, sending her over the edge in her second orgasm of the night, before quickly following her in his own. Jax shuddered as she tightened around him and dug her nails harder into his back, still in the throes of their orgasm. Ashton's eyes slowly opened and Jax grinned down at her.

"I could so pass out right now," Ashton mumbled.

Jax smiled and rotated his hips slightly. "You and me both darlin'." He laughed when Ashton clasped her hands to his hips and stopped his movements.

"No more," she said, yawning. "I don't think my body could handle it."

He slowly slid out of her before disposing of the condom. Ashton crawled underneath the covers. When Jax got back in the bed, she curled up to him, fitting perfectly in his arms. Within minutes, both were fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry it's been a bit since I updated...Helping plan a wedding has got me super busy lately..plus life in general! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! And thanks to all the reviews and the adding the story as a favorite or to your alerts! It is mucho appreciated. And be on the lookout. Probably gonna be adding a new story soon..It's been running round and round in my head and I gotta get it out and share it to see if it can go anywhere. :) Once again...I don't own the Sons though I wish all the time I did...Jax would be getting a heck of a lot more naked! All I own is my OC's!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Ashton's eyes slowly flickered open. The light from the small window was shining directly on her face. She glared at the light and squirmed, trying to scoot up enough so the light wouldn't shine in her eyes. She heard a low chuckle and looked over to meet Jax's eyes. She stuck her tongue out at him and he grinned. Ashton started to push his arm off of her so she could get up and groaned when his arm wouldn't budge. He curled his arm more firmly around her waist and pulled her into his body.

"Good morning," he said, smiling at her. He normally would have already been out the door by this time, but he wanted seconds. Well, more like sixths. They had woken each other up quite a few times during the night to go for just one more round. His dick was sore and he was sure Ashton was hurting as well, but he couldn't help it. Sex with this woman was addictive.

Ashton smiled back. "Morning," she said stretching, drawing Jax's eyes to the full breasts almost peeking out from the sheet. He slowly started to pull the sheet down, revealing her breasts. He bent his head and started suckling on a nipple.

"You cannot possibly want to go again," Ashton mumbled, arching her back.

"Oh I could go lots more," he said, pulling away from her breast long enough to grin and then returned to what he had been doing. A knock on the door of the trailer interrupted him. Ashton groaned with disappointment.

"They'll go away, right?" Jax asked.

Ashton shook her head. "That's probably the guys wanting to get on the road," she replied. "The only reason they didn't just walk in was because they probably saw your bike parked out there."

Jax sighed. "Well, we better get moving then."

Ashton nodded before standing up and strolling to the shower. Jax grinned, watching her. He loved how she didn't have any hang-ups about her body and was comfortable enough in her own skin to walk around naked around him. He looked at the clock before grinning and joining her in the tiny shower. The guys could wait a little bit longer to get on the road.

* * *

><p>Ashton curled a foot under her and continued typing on her computer. She was in the office in her stables going over her finances for the month. It had been a couple weeks since the rodeo in Vegas. She and Jax had seen each other quite a bit since then, but with Ashton starting the building on her house and him having club things going on and a son to raise, it definitely wasn't a constant thing. But she was seeing him tonight, as it was New Years Eve and he had invited her to a party at the club house. Ashton figured he just wanted a sure thing there, which she didn't mind at all. He was her sure thing, she thought to herself grinning. She looked up as Karen walked in her office. She sighed. Karen had been on her ass since she had come back from Vegas about Jax and she really didn't want to hear anymore on the subject, but one thing she could say about her sister was that she was persistent.<p>

"What have you got going on tonight?" Karen asked her, sitting down on the other side of her desk and crossing her legs.

"Going over to Teller-Morrow for a party," Ashton responded, pushing her reading glasses on top of her head.

Karen raised an eyebrow. "Ash, are you sure that is a good idea? They're criminals!"

Ashton rolled her eyes. "Jesus Karen. I think I'm fucking old enough to make a decision on who I want to hang out with."

"But Ashton you don't realize what kind of illegal activities they are involved in," Karen persisted.

Ashton slammed her hands on her desk and stood up. "I don't fucking care, Karen. I'm hanging out with people that don't judge me like my own sister does. That is my damn business. Not yours. I'm not marrying the guy. So just get over this uncontrollable urge you have to keep butting your nose in my goddamn business. Do you fucking understand me?"

Karen stared at her in shock.

"I asked a question," Ashton snapped.

"I understand perfectly," Karen responded tightly. "You are picking a group of criminals over your own sister. I understand."

Ashton rolled her eyes as Karen stood up and started to stalk out of her office.

"You're acting like a fucking cunt," Ashton yelled out after her. Karen slammed the door behind her.

Ashton rubbed her face with her hands. She was going to need a fucking IV of Jack to be able to put up with her sister, she thought to herself. She looked down at Justice, who had his head propped on her knee and was looking at her with a pitiful expression.

"Awww, I know boy," she said, ruffling his fur. "You don't like when I'm upset do ya?" She looked up at a knock on her office door.

"Come in," she answered and smiled when Lyla peeked in.

"Hey girl!" she exclaimed. She really enjoyed Lyla's company and they had hung out constantly since they had been back from Vegas.

Lyla grinned. "Hey Ash. Is it safe? I heard the yelling when I was coming in."

Ashton rolled her eyes. "Yeah it's safe now. Karen and I got into it about me going tonight. She needed to be reminded of exactly how old I am," she said laughing.

Lyla came in and sat down in the chair Karen had vacated. "She still hasn't got over the fact that you are hanging out with all of us?"

"Nope. It's amazing how if she needs something it's ok for her to go to the club, but if it's any other time then they need to be avoided like the plague."

Ashton shrugged her shoulders. She knew SAMCRO weren't just mechanics with an enthusiasm for bikes. She wasn't stupid, but she also didn't care. It wasn't her problem and she refused to judge anyone for how they got by in their life. It wasn't affecting her. Ashton shook her head to clear it.

"Oh well. She's just a judgmental twat," she said and changed the subject. She wasn't in the mood to talk anymore about her sister.

"So what are you wearing tonight?" Lyla asked.

Ashton shrugged. "Jeans and a tank probably."

Lyla raised an eyebrow. "Oh no you aren't. It's New Years Eve! You gotta wear something different than what you wear every day when you are cleaning out stalls."

Ashton laughed. "Come on Lyla."

Lyla just stared at her. "Nope. You are wearing something better than your usual outfits. Come on. Let's check your closet."

Ashton sighed and followed the determined blonde out of her office and upstairs. There was no use arguing with her. She had tried before and ended up losing.

* * *

><p>Lyla stared at Ashton in disbelief. "Do you even own a skirt?"<p>

"Yeah, I own a couple skirts."

She had gone through almost all of Ashton's clothes and deemed most of it unacceptable. Ashton walked over to her closet and pulled a box out from the bottom.

"They are in here. I didn't bothering unpacking them, since I don't wear skirts. Ever."

Lyla opened the box and grinned. "Jackpot," she said, pulling out the top skirt, a short, blue jean mini-skirt with a frayed hem. "This is perfect."

"Oh hell no. That barely covers my upper thighs," Ashton argued.

Lyla just stared at her. "This is plenty long enough. You've got gorgeous legs and a gorgeous body. You are going to show them off."

Ashton sighed and flung herself back onto her bed. Lyla tossed the skirt and a tiny, emerald green, spaghetti strap tank top at her.

"Can I at least wear my cowboy boots?"

Lyla tilted her head and looked at the clothes she had given her. "If you have brown boots, then yes. If not, then I have some really cute wedges that would go great."

Ashton grinned. "I have brown boots. Don't worry."

Lyla stuck her tongue out at her. "Brat."

Ashton smiled. "I know."

They continued to catch up on the happenings around town until Lyla had to leave to pick up hers and Opie's kids. Ashton looked at the clock and decided to take a nap before she had to start getting ready to go.

* * *

><p>Ashton pulled her truck into a space at Teller-Morrow and turned it off before hopping out of it. She tried tugging on the hem of the skirt to make it just a little bit longer. She could kill Lyla for talking her into wearing this. She felt like an idiot in a short skirt like this. She spotted Lyla standing outside with Opie as he smoked a cigarette and made her way over to them. She glared at Opie as he started to open his mouth.<p>

"Shut it."

Opie grinned. "I was just gonna say-."

"Zip it."

Lyla laughed. "You look great Ash."

Ashton tried tugging at the skirt one more time and Lyla slapped her hands away. "It's too short," she mumbled.

Opie shook his head. "Naah, trust us. Yours is long compared to what some of these women around here are wearing."

Ashton looked around and sure enough some of the women walking around looked more like they were wearing band aids around their asses. Ashton shrugged.

"You've got a point there." Ashton looked around and lit up a cigarette. She looked around as the cigarette was snatched out of her hand to see Jax grinning at her.

"Asshole," she said, lighting another cigarette.

He grinned at her and took another drag before letting his eyes drift over her outfit.

"I didn't think you owned a skirt," he said.

"Yeah well, I forgot to throw that box out," she replied, grinning at Lyla's frustrated sigh. "I'm only wearing this for Lyla."

Jax leaned down and put his lips to her ear. "I kinda was hoping you were wearing it for me. So I could sit you down on my lap and slide a hand up that skirt without anyone being the wiser."

Ashton ran a hand down his chest and stomach before moving her hand down and cupping him through his jeans.

"I was kinda hoping you'd just go the extra step, set me on your dick and fuck me without anyone being the wiser."

"What are you two whispering about over here?" a voice called out from behind them.

Ashton looked around and saw Gemma heading towards them and groaned. This was just what she needed, Jax's mom catching her with her hands down his pants. The woman hated her already. It wouldn't take too much to send her over the edge.

"Nothing, Ma. Was just telling Ashton how good she looked," Jax said, grinning at his mom.

She raised an eyebrow then looked Ashton over. "You do look nice dear," she said, albeit reluctantly.

Ashton smiled sweetly. "Thanks Gemma," she said. She could see in Gemma's face that the last thing she had wanted to do was pay Ashton a compliment. "You look great as usual."

Gemma eyed her trying to find any hint of sarcasm then turned to Jax, dismissing her. "Clay gets out of the hospital tomorrow."

Jax tensed and nodded. "I know."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

Jax stared Gemma down. "We'll talk about this later Ma."

Ashton eyed them both. Family drama was not her thing. She had enough of her own. "I'm gonna go get me a beer. Want anything Jax?"

Jax smiled. "You can bring me back a beer darlin'."

Ashton nodded and looked at Lyla. "Wanna come with?"

Lyla nodded gratefully and they started into the clubhouse. Ashton followed Lyla to the bar and slid onto a stool. "Well, that was fun."

The corners of Lyla's mouth quirked up in a grin. "They have an interesting mother and son relationship."

"You could say that," Ashton replied grinning, then looking over when someone slid onto the stool next to her.

"How ya doin doll?" Chibs asked.

"Pretty good. You?" Ashton responded.

"Feelin quite alright, darlin. Where's Jackie boy? Figured he'd be not far behind you."

"He's having a discussion with Gemma."

Chibs looked sideways at her. "A discussion, eh? That never turns out good."

Ashton grinned. "So I gathered." Ashton grabbed the beer Lyla had set in front of her and took a long swallow before batting her eyelashes at Lyla.

"Oh, Lyla," she said, smiling. "I don't suppose there is any Jack back there?"

Lyla grinned. "Quite a few bottles of Jack actually. How about we grab one and take it outside with the beers?"

Ashton grinned back at her. "That sounds wonderful. You gonna join us Chibby?" she asked.

Chibs rolled his eyes at the nickname she had graced him with. "As tempting as that is, you don't put out to me love. And that little blonde there does," he replied, motioning towards a blonde that was in the process of eye fucking Chibs.

Ashton snorted. "Got ya. Well, have fun," she said, sliding off the stool and following Lyla. They walked outside and looked around, spotting Opie and Jax sitting on the picnic tables, Gemma nowhere to be seen. Ashton handed Jax his beer as they walked up.

"Couldn't open it?" he asked.

Ashton raised an eyebrow. "Do I look like your bitch?"

Jax pressed his lips together trying to stop the smile from spreading across his face.

"Shut your mouth," Ashton replied to the comment she knew was coming and swatted him on the arm.

Jax grinned and hooked a finger in the belt loop of her skirt and pulled her closer. "I don't think you want me to shut my mouth," he whispered in her ear and lightly ran his tongue along her earlobe.

Ashton shivered slightly. "You're probably right."

Jax skimmed his fingers over her hipbone. "You gonna come home with me tonight?"

Ashton shook her head. "No, my other business partner comes in tomorrow and I've gotta be there since Chris and Aaron are out of town picking up a horse."

"There's another one?"

"Yup. Another one."

"This one a guy too?" Jax asked.

Ashton smirked. "Yup."

Jax rolled his eyes. "Do you ever hang out with women?"

Ashton looked at Lyla. "You should be offended. Jax doesn't think you are a woman."

Lyla stared at Jax, with a smirk playing on her lips. "Now, that's just hurtful Jax."

Jax shook his head. "I did not say Lyla wasn't a woman."

"No, I distinctly remember you sayi-," Ashton got out before Jax put his hand over her mouth quickly. He dropped his hand off her mouth just as quick.

"You bit me!"

Ashton rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. You act like I drew blood. You're such a girl."

Jax stilled, eyeing her. "A girl huh?" he asked, standing up with a smirk starting to cross his face.

Ashton had the good sense to start backing away with her hands held in front of her warning him away. "Now, Jax, you know I didn't mean you weren't manly," she said then paused. "Just maybe not as manly as Opie," she finished, laughing before trying to whirl to make a run for it. The next instant she was thrown over Jax's shoulder.

"Oh come on! Let me down! I've got a skirt on damnit."

Jax's hand ran up her leg, caressing her thigh before smacking her on the ass.

"Shush woman. I'm gonna prove to you how manly I am."

"Jax! You better let me down!"

"I can't hear you!"

Ashton felt Jax pick something else up and then start walking towards the clubhouse.

"Don't even think about it Jax. You better not bring me in there slung over your shoulder like a fucking caveman!" she exclaimed, wiggling around on Jax's shoulder to try to get loose.

She heard Opie and Lyla laughing.

"Ya'll are some shitty friends just an FYI," she muttered as Jax opened the door. The catcalls and yells started as soon as the door flew open.

"Look at what I roped. Who's the cowboy now?" Jax said, strutting through the clubhouse with a swagger. He yelped and almost dropped Ashton when he felt the teeth sink into his lower back.

"Looks like you need a little help brother," Chibs shouted out.

"I think a muzzle would be helpful," Tig threw in.

Ashton lifted a middle finger in silent protest towards the general direction of the guys as Jax carried her back to his dorm room. They entered the room and Jax slammed the door shut and locked it before tossing her on the bed. Ashton started to leap up, but Jax quickly pinned her down with his body.

"And where do you think you are goin darlin?" he asked, grinning down at her.

"Oh, ya know. Gotta get something to drink."

Jax lifted his hand and showed her the bottle of Jack he had grabbed before they came inside and smirked.

"Next excuse."

"Think I need a cigarette."

"Oh no. You don't need one yet. But you will," he responded before covering her mouth with his.

* * *

><p>Ashton felt Jax's lips curve into a smile against hers as he kissed her. She smiled back and kept her eyes closed.<p>

"Wake up woman."

"I'm awake," she murmured. "What time is it?"

She felt Jax shift to look at the clock. "Almost midnight."

Ashton cracked one eye open. "We've been in here for almost three hours."

"It's your fault. I tried to go back out there after the first round and you stopped me."

Ashton giggled. "I didn't hear you protesting. In fact, all I heard was oh God and moaning."

"I didn't hear much at all from you then."

Ashton looked at him reprovingly. "That's cause my momma always told me not to talk with my mouth full."

Jax chuckled and sat up. "Least I know how to shut you up now."

He looked over at her and then slapped her on the ass lightly. "Get up woman so we can get out there and ring in the new year."

Ashton yawned and stretched before sitting up and grabbing her clothes from the floor. She stood up and pulled on her bra and panties before pulling her skirt on. She looked up and noticed Jax staring at her with a slight smile on his face.

"Enjoying the show?" she asked, walking over in front of him.

Jax grinned at her and put his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. He wrapped a hand in her hair and pulled her down to his waiting lips.

"I always enjoy watching you get dressed and I enjoy watching you get undressed even more," he said when he let her up for air. Ashton smiled and picked up her tank before pulling it on.

"Ditto," she replied before getting her boots on and starting to try to tame her hair.

Jax got up and quickly got dressed. "I'm gonna head out there. When you're done fixing your hair, come find me. I want my New Year's kiss."

Ashton raised an eyebrow. "I think you already got more than enough of a New Years kiss."

Jax smirked before he unlocked the door and opened it. "Still not enough," he threw over his shoulder as he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Ashton shook her head, laughing to herself. The man was insatiable, she thought to herself. She threw her hair into a clip and opened the door then walked back in the main area. She strolled over to Jax where he was standing with the guys and Lyla and a couple of women with barely any clothes on. She grinned as she caught the ribbing Jax was getting from his friends.

"And wha' are you laughin at missy?" Chibs said, grinning at her. "He wasna in there alone."

Ashton shrugged and smiled. "I'd hope he wasn't. That would be a long time to be in there masturbating."

Jax passed her a beer. "It's almost midnight. Am I getting my kiss?"

"Jax, I thought you were giving me a New Years kiss," cut in a redhead with her breasts almost popping out of her top.

Lyla snorted. 'Sweetheart, I don't think you want a kiss from him after what he's been doing for the past couple hours. I guarantee he's been face down for quite a bit of it."

Ashton grinned. "I'll just keep my comments to myself on that."

The redhead shot her a dirty look. Good God Ashton thought to herself. She had never been more hated by so many women than when she had started sleeping with the golden boy of SAMCRO. Ashton smiled back sweetly and then grabbed a hold of Jax by his cut. She pulled him to her as the crowd around them started to count down. She ran her hands up to his neck and pulled his head down so she could reach his lips.

"You can always trade my kiss for hers," she whispered, nodding her head towards the redhead still staring at them. Jax grinned down at her and put his hands on her hips, pulling her body flush against his.

"Not gonna happen, darlin."

Ashton smiled and pulled his head farther down and claimed his lips as the clock reached midnight.

* * *

><p>Before Ashton knew it, it was two in the morning and time for her to head home. She leaned against her truck with Jax's arms on either side of her, holding her in place while he tried using another tactic to get her to come home with him.<p>

"Jax, you're welcome to come home with me, but I've gotta be there when Justin gets in town. And I don't feel like waking up at six in the morning to get home," she said, nipping at his bottom lip.

Jax sighed and gave her a peck on the lips. "I can't. I need to take care of some stuff early in the morning."

Ashton smiled up at him. "How bout you come over tonight? I'll worry about dinner."

Jax nodded. "That will work," he said, opening the door for her.

Ashton climbed into the truck and leaned out for one more kiss. "Be there at seven thirty."

Jax grinned. "I'll be there," he said, shutting the door and waving bye as Ashton started the truck and pulled out, never noticing the vehicle that pulled out of its spot on the street and followed her truck.


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been awhile since I updated. Been extremely sick and had a death amongst my friends. Thank you everyone who reviewed or added this story to their favorites or their alerts..It is much appreciated...Once again..This is a M rating...I don't own the Sons, just my own characters...All that good stuff. Another chapter will be coming in the next couple days. BTW would anyone be willing to review my chapters before I post them and maybe catch stuff I might have missed? Thanks again all and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Ashton opened the latch on Jack's stall door and let him out, motioning him towards the open gate. She had already fed the horses and Jack was her last one to put out to pasture. She closed the gate behind him and latched it before walking into the hay room. She was bent over, about to pick up a hay bale, when an arm slipped around her waist and lifted her. She started to scream and a hand slapped over her mouth.

"Jesus Ashton. It's me, Justin," the man holding her said, letting her back down on the ground.

Ashton spun around and punched him in the chest. "You fucking asshole. You scared me, you douche!"

Justin grinned and rubbed his chest where she had hit him. "I can tell. You knew I was coming this morning. It shouldn't have surprised you too much."

Ashton rolled her eyes before hugging him. "How was the drive?"

"Long," he said. "But not too bad. Ready for a long ass nap now."

Ashton nodded. "Well, help me toss the hay to the horses and I'll get you settled in bed."

Justin smirked. "You gonna join me?" he asked, picking up a hay bale and walking towards the pastures.

Ashton rolled her eyes and picked up another hay bale. "You don't quit do you?" she asked, laughing.

"Of course not. It's been awhile for us. And I'm really horny right now."

Ashton snorted. "How is that different from any other time of the day?"

"It's all your fault babe."

"You are so full of shit," she said, shaking her head as they started setting out piles of hay for the horses.

"But you still adore me," Justin responded.

"Absolutely, dick face," she replied.

* * *

><p>Ashton pushed the shopping cart down the aisle of the grocery store. She had been putting off getting groceries but the cupboards and refrigerator were bare and all the guys had been complaining.<p>

"And God knows they are too fucking lazy to go get their own groceries," she muttered to herself.

"You know the first sign of losing it is talking to yourself," a voice came from behind her.

Ashton turned around to see a sheriff, smiling at her while placing items in his own cart.

Ashton smiled back. "You have to of had it to begin with," she replied.

"Lieutenant Roosevelt," he said, holding his hand out to shake.

Ashton shook his hand. "Ashton McGraw."

"I know who you are. Elliott Oswald's sister-in-law, rodeo star. You moved here to open up stables and run a horse rescue as well. You've been married, divorced, no kids. Sleeping with Jax Teller now, SAMCRO's new president and Charming's resident criminal kingpin. Oh, and your sister can't stand it."

Ashton raised an eyebrow. "Wow. That's amazing. I bet you could tell me what I ate for dinner last night as well, can't you?"

Roosevelt smiled tightly at her. "Now that is beyond my means."

"What's the point of this Lieutenant? Or is there one?"

"Just wanted to introduce myself. Your sister seems pretty worried about the company you've been keeping these days and I just wanted to tell you to be careful. People close to SAMCRO end up getting hurt quite often. Collateral damage and what not."

Ashton rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm gonna be as respectful as I possibly can when I say this. Mind your own damn business. I'm a grown woman and who I spend my time with or sleep with is no one's business. That includes you and my damn sister," Ashton said, before starting to walk off. "Oh by the way Denny's Donuts has a special running, if you're interested. A dozen for five bucks," she threw over her shoulder. "You're welcome."

A sharp bark of laughter came from behind Lieutenant Roosevelt. He turned to see Gemma Morrow with her arms crossed; amused by the set down Ashton had dealt him. They both turned to watch the young woman walk down the aisle, both with a new found respect and interest in her.

* * *

><p>"So, who is this guy coming to dinner?" Justin asked as he set the table.<p>

"The guy Ashton has been screwing," Aaron replied, laughing and ducking as Ashton threw a fork at him.

"Shut it Aaron. His name is Jax," Ashton directed towards Justin.

"I see how it is. Just move to Cali and replace me."

Ashton rolled her eyes. "Be on your best behavior, Justin."

Justin smiled innocently. "Of course, Ash!"

Ashton pointed the knife she was using to cut cucumbers for the salad at Justin.

"I mean it. You don't wanna cross me on this."

Justin held his hands up in surrender then grinned when they all heard the roar of a motorcycle approaching.

Ashton tossed the knife in the sink and headed towards the door.

"Don't even think about it," she said, moving Justin out of the way. "Finish the salad."

Ashton met Jax on the stairs as he was walking up. She grinned when he leaned down and kissed her lips. Jax felt her smile against his lips and pulled his head away to look at her.

"What are you smiling at?" Jax asked.

"Your face," she teased.

"Funny," Jax responded, rolling his eyes.

"So, I gotta kinda warn you. Justin is here and he's probably gonna try to antagonize you," Ashton said, grinning.

"Why?" Jax asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We kinda have some history, that's all."

"How much history?" Jax asked warily.

Ashton waved a hand in the air dismissively as they walked towards the door. "Nothing big. We just happen to be friends that sleep together on occasion."

Jax raised an eyebrow. "Awkward."

Ashton grinned. "Naah. Least you two will already have something in common and can carry on a conversation."

"You are the weirdest woman I have ever met."

"I prefer to call it eccentric."

"Or crazy," Justin said from the doorway.

Ashton flipped him off. "Just remember, I know where you sleep."

Ashton watched as the two men eyed each other with serious expressions on both their faces before she rolled her eyes and scooting past them.

"Men are so stupid," she muttered to Chris and Aaron as she finished setting the table.

"You're sleeping with both of them," Aaron responded, laughing.

"Sleeping is present tense. I'm sleeping with one of them. I slept with the other," Ashton said, with a pointed look at Aaron.

Chris laughed. "You, my dear, are worse than a man," he said, kissing her cheek.

Ashton grinned. "Being around you assholes at a young, impressionable age corrupted me."

"Oh, I call bullshit," Justin interjected, coming in and grabbing two beers from the fridge and offering one to Jax. "If I remember correctly, you were already corrupted by the time we got to you. We just helped you on your downward spiral."

Ashton rolled her eyes. "Pfft. Like you can even remember when you met me. You were knee deep in cheap whiskey and hot pussy. Or did I get that backwards?" she asked laughing at Justin, who had a quizzical expression on his face as he tried his best to remember. She turned to Jax. "How do you want your steak?"

"Medium rare," he answered as Ashton walked out onto the small balcony.

Ashton threw the steaks onto the grill and turned to face Jax as he walked outside to join her.

"We're kinda crazy when you get all of us together," she said, motioning between herself and the three guys still in the kitchen.

Jax nodded, smiling. "It's no big deal," he responded. He did feel a little out of place, but sure as hell would not admit that to Ashton. He was used to people, especially women, feeling uncomfortable around his family and how they all interacted. He had never had the shoe on the other foot. Most women he knew fawned all over him, begging him for a chance to suck his dick. Ashton hadn't exactly made it easy for him. And even though she had slept with him, Jax knew he didn't have the upper hand with this woman. He had a feeling if he pulled any of his usual shit or treated her like a Croweater, Ashton would just move on as quickly as she had apparently moved on from Justin.

Ashton studied Jax. She could see he was thinking hard about something, but she just mentally shrugged. If he wanted to talk, he knew how to open his mouth. He didn't need her to babysit him. His mom did enough of that already. She checked the steaks, pulling hers off the grill and letting the others cook longer.

Jax's eyes drifted over her as she grilled the steaks. This had to be the dressiest he had ever seen her. She had her hair in a neat bun with a few tendrils starting to escape. She was wearing a white button down shirt with a dressy vest and black dress pants. She had obviously kicked off her shoes prior to his arrival as the hems of the pants legs were pooled around her feet. She really was tiny.

"So what are you all dressed up for today?" Jax asked.

Ashton wrinkled her nose as she pulled the steaks off the grill.

"Had a meeting with my loan officer today. Even though I could pay for everything out of pocket Elliott talked me into getting a loan. They are giving me hell now because of the rescue portion of my business. That and the fact I wanna bring under privileged kids or kids in trouble with the law to the farm for visits. Kinda like a rehabilitation program. Unfortunately, the bank isn't exactly supportive of those that aren't perfect by their standards," she answered as they walked back inside.

"Says Ms. Perfect," Justin mumbled.

"Fuck you," Ashton said, the grin on her face softening the harsh words. "It's not my fault you can't be as awesome as I am."

She set the steaks on their respective plates and motioned for everyone to take a seat. They all started piling food on their plates as Justin and Ashton continued to take verbal shots at each other.

"They're always like this," Aaron mumbled to Jax.

"Yeah, can't have a decent dinner without these two carrying World War III on over the table," Chris interjected.

"Oh come on. You two are just as bad and it's all in hate right?" Ashton said grinning.

Justin laughed. "The bad thing is this is Ashton being nice. She used to be a lot meaner and much more of a hell raiser."

Jax raised an eyebrow. "Worse?" he asked, incredulously.

Chris snorted. "God, yes," he responded as Ashton glared at him. "Hey Aaron remember about five years ago? That little rodeo in Texas with that little drunken buckle bunny that was climbing all over every cowboy within a five mile radius?"

Jax grinned as Ashton glowered at the other three men sitting at the table.

"Oh, I remember. I especially remember when she decided to climb up on that guy Ash was dating. What was his name? Matt? Mark?"

"It was Mitch, you nimrod. And that wasn't what pissed me off. I don't fight over men, you know that," Ashton responded, with a curl of her lip.

Chris cackled. "Oh it definitely wasn't Mitch that had Ashton pissed. That heifer decided to climb up on Jack with her little friend's urging right about the time that Ashton walked up. I don't know if it was Mitch's hand on the girl's ass helping her into the saddle or just the fact her ass was in Ash's saddle that set her off first."

Jax looked at Ashton, whose cheeks had flushed slightly.

"So, what did she do?" Jax asked.

Chris grinned. "Well, lil ol Ash walked right up to her and didn't say a word. Just reached up, wrapped her hand in the blonde's ponytail, pulled her right off Jack, and proceeded to whip that girl's ass. It took me, Aaron, and Blaine to pull her off the girl who was just a bawlin. The girl was yelling that she was sorry. That she didn't know Mitch was Ashton's boyfriend. Ole Ash just looked at her in complete confusion and said, 'I don't give a damn about him you dumb twat. You can have him. Just keep your skanky ass off my horse.' Poor girl was terrified of Ash and as soon as Ash's back was turned, she hauled ass," Chris responded, grinning proudly.

"She should have known not to sit her ass in my saddle. Disrespectful twit. Besides, every woman there already wanted to beat her ass. I just happened to be the lucky one to catch her."

Jax grinned. "You are a hellion."

Justin smiled at Jax. "Just remember that if you think of hurting lil Ash here. You don't have to worry about us. She'd slit your throat before we could ever get to you."

Ashton rolled her eyes. "Shut up Justin. You're just lucky I haven't done that to you. Now, eat up or I won't cook anymore and you'll have to eat Aaron's cooking from now on."

* * *

><p>Jax gritted his teeth as he listened to Clay schmooze Gaalan. His life would have been so much easier if Gaalan would have worked with the club without Clay. Then he could have finally been rid of his asshole stepfather. He smiled and nodded at the Irish King before turning and walking away. Every day since Clay had been released from the hospital it had become harder and harder to keep from just putting a bullet in his head. Opie refused to be around him unless it was absolutely necessary. Thank God Opie and Lyla had worked things out rather quickly after Clay was shot otherwise if both of them had been staying in the clubhouse there would just be more bloodshed. Jax sighed and rubbed his face as Opie and Chibs came alongside him. All this bullshit was starting to weigh on him, dealing with the Irish and Romero and Luis pushing him to help with the drug and weapons running. It was getting old real quick, being President. If one more thing went wrong, he didn't know what he would do.<p>

"Hey brother, I'm gonna go pick up the truck and get Ellie and Kenny from Ashton's if you don't need me," Opie said, clapping Jax on the shoulder.

"Naah man, you're good," Jax said, then looked at his watch. "Think I might run over there too. See Ashton before I gotta go get Abel."

Chibs laughed. "Ya spend all your time o'er there. You and Abel migh' as well just move on in as much as you two are o'er there."

Jax shrugged. "What can I say? The kid likes her and she makes awesome pancakes."

Opie snorted. "Yeah, that's the only reason your over there."

Jax grinned and straddled his bike. "Not everyone is pussy whipped like you Ope."

Opie rolled his eyes. "I'm not pussy whipped. I just like making Lyla happy."

Jax and Chibs looked at each other for one long moment before bursting into laughter. "Yeah, you aren't pussy whipped at all bro," Jax said, shaking his head and firing his bike up.

* * *

><p>Ashton clucked and pulled the lead line she was holding in her left hand gently, signaling the horse cantering around her to slow to a trot, then a walk. She grinned at the young girl on the back of the horse.<p>

"Alright, Ellie, I think you can try this without the lead line," she said.

"You think so Ms. Ashton?" the young girl asked nervously.

Ashton unclipped the lead line and smiled reassuringly up at her. "Absolutely. You've been without a lead line lots before and if I didn't think you were ready I wouldn't be doing this. Now drop your heels, straighten your back. You've got this."

The girl on the back of the horse followed her instructions before clucking to the horse and moving off away from Ashton. Ashton smiled, watching her. She had been giving Opie's daughter riding lessons the past few weeks and had watched the shy child blossom each day she was out at the farm. She walked to the side of the arena and laid the lead line across the top rail before climbing up to sit and watch Ellie. She jumped when she felt a hand touch her back and looked around to see Jax.

"Hey I thought I wouldn't see you till tomorrow," she said, smiling down at him.

"I had some time before I have to pick up Abel and Ope mentioned he was coming out here to get the kids so figured I'd tag along. How's she doing?" he said, nodding towards Ellie as Opie walked up.

Ashton grinned at Opie. "She's a natural. I'll have her running barrels in no time."

Opie's face whitened. "Are you serious?"

"Well, it's either that or Tristan and I teach her show jumping. She's been saying she wanted to try that," Ashton responded.

Opie winced. "You people are trying to put me in an early grave."

Ashton grinned. "Ah come on. It's not too bad. Could be worse. She could be interested in chasing boys."

Opie straightened. "You're right. Keep her with the horses. I like that better."

Ashton grinned. "I thought you might."

Jax shook his head, laughing. "Where's Kenny?"

"Last time I saw him he was on the four wheeler with Tristan, putting hay out for the horses. They should be back soon."

Ashton looked up to check on Ellie right around the time she heard a squeal and saw Ellie sliding off the side of CoCo, the lesson horse. She jumped off the fence and ran over to where Ellie lay in the dirt with tears streaming down her face.

"Hey now hon, everything's ok," she said running a quick hand over her arms and legs. She felt more than saw Jax and Opie land beside her. She brushed both their hands away. "Give her some space and let her catch her breath so she can tell us what hurts."

Ellie sat up slowly and her breath hitched slightly as she tried to get her crying and breathing under control. Ashton smiled reassuringly at her. "You ok sweetie?"

Ellie nodded even as her dad started to open his mouth. Jax shook his head at Opie. Ashton was much better at the girl and horse stuff than they were. They stood up and stepped back slightly to give them both some room.

Ashton grinned at her. "That first fall sucks doesn't it?"

Ellie giggled, surprising even herself. "Yeah, it does. It just knocked the wind out of me but it does suck."

Ashton smiled back. "But now you know how it feels. It's scary when you haven't done it, but once you take a tumble and realize that it usually doesn't hurt too badly, it's not so bad. Besides that's why I had so much extra dirt put in here," she said, winking at Ellie. "And look at little CoCo. She didn't even move a muscle," she finished then clucked to the little silvery mare, which immediately took a step forward and stuck her nose to Ellie's and snuffled.

Ellie giggled and Ashton took that as the perfect sign. She stood up and reached down and helped Ellie to her feet. She helped her brush the dirt off, tightened the riding helmet and stood beside CoCo's head.

"And now the best lesson you will ever be taught. You gotta get back in the saddle," Ashton said, motioning with her head to the horse.

Ellie's immediate protests died when she saw the stubborn look on Ashton's face. She walked over and Ashton smiled reassuringly at her before she gave her a leg up into the saddle. Ashton handed the reins to her and smiled.

"Just walk her around until you both get comfy again. Then when you're ready you can go back to doing what you were doing," Ashton said, stepping back.

"You know, for about two minutes, I wanted to punch you," Opie mumbled to her.

Ashton grinned. "I've had a parent hit me before when I was giving lessons. After that, I banned parents from being around. You and Lyla have been the exception," she said then looked over at Jax, who had a strange expression on his face as he looked at her. "What's the matter with you?"

Jax smiled at her and bent down to give her a quick kiss. "Nothing," he said. In reality, he was afraid the woman in front of him was claiming his heart.

* * *

><p>Ashton quickly pulled her white tank top with Mama Tried emblazoned across the front on and then her favorite pair of faded and torn jeans. She was going to spend time with Jax and Abel and was already running late. She grabbed her boots and started pulling them on, while hopping out of her room and towards the door. She waved bye to the guys who were gathered in front of the TV and clambered downstairs and into her truck. She was on the road headed to Jax's within minutes.<p>

Ashton tapped her fingers on the steering wheel and sang along loudly to Pink coming from the stereo. She started to brake as she approached the red light up ahead but let up when it turned green.

"Aha! My green light superpowers still work," she mumbled to herself and started to accelerate. She looked to the right as she saw a flash of light, just in time for a black SUV to crash into the side of her truck. Ashton didn't even have time to brace herself as the truck started to flip. Her head slammed into the window and everything went black.


	10. Chapter 9

**So I wanted to get this out quickly since the last chapter was a bit of a cliff hanger. Hope you all enjoy this one. If anyone has any ideas or what not, things you would like to see I'm always willing to take advice. Thank you for all the reviews and adding of favorite and story alerts. Sorry this is a shorter one btw. I've got like 50 billion ideas floating through my head and lately my ADD has been going nuts.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Jax looked at the clock on the wall. He had expected Ashton quite a bit ago, but she had probably got caught up with something at the farm. He grinned and picked up his cell phone and called Ashton's cell. He made a face when it went straight to voice mail and just flipped his phone shut. As soon as Jax started to stuff his phone back in his pocket it rang. Jax looked at the screen and answered.

"Hey Elliott, what's up?"

"Ashton's been in a car accident. I just found out from Karen. Someone broadsided her."

Jax rubbed a hand over his face and then shook his head, trying to process the information. "Is she ok?"

"I don't know Jax. They are taking her to St. Thomas. I just know she is close to you and would want you to know. Karen didn't want me to call you."

"Thanks Elliott," Jax said, ending the call. He looked over at Abel, who was playing quietly and dialed a familiar number.

"Ma?" he asked when he heard the click on the line.

* * *

><p>Jax rushed into the lobby of the emergency room at St. Thomas. As soon as his mom had arrived at the house to watch Abel, he had rushed over. He spotted the guys and Ashton's sister and niece along with Eli Roosevelt.<p>

"How's she doing?" he asked as he walked up.

Ashton's sister, Karen, glared at Jax so hatefully he actually stopped at the look on her face. "She'll be fine, no thanks to you!"

Jax glared back. "I didn't crash into her."

"No, but maybe you know who emptied a clip into her truck after the accident?" Roosevelt asked, staring Jax down.

Jax stared in shock at the sheriff. "What?"

"This is your fault," Karen snarled at Jax. Jax stared at her and let Roosevelt draw him away.

"Look, I know Damon Pope and Laroy Wayne have been gunning for SAMCRO since Pope's daughter was killed in that hit and run. They think it was one of your guys that did it and frankly, so do I," Roosevelt murmured, staring at Jax, trying to gauge his reaction. "You've been so concerned with getting in Ashton McGraw's pants that you haven't realized you've painted a giant bull's-eye on her back," he finished quietly.

Jax's face darkened with anger. "I've already told you we didn't have anything to do with that shit. They must have pissed off another MC. I'm just up here to see if Ashton is okay."

Roosevelt eyed him, shaking his head in disgust when Jax met his stare and didn't flinch.

"She's gonna be fine. She's extremely lucky," he finally offered. "One round went straight through her arm. She's got a concussion, broken wrist and some bumps and bruises. That big truck of hers kept her protected from the bullets and the wreck itself."

Jax closed his eyes in pure relief. "Thank God," he mumbled.

Roosevelt looked at him searchingly and sighed. "You might wanna take a long look at where this relationship is heading Mr. Teller before someone gets hurt worse," Roosevelt advised, before walking back over to Karen.

Jax sat down heavily in one of the chairs, trying to ignore the glares Karen was shooting his way. He and the guys carried on a stilted conversation while Tristan and Karen went back to see Ashton. He had been sitting there for a good hour and had almost dozed off when Karen came storming through the waiting room with Tristan hot on her heels. Tristan stopped and rubbed her face while her mother continued out of the room. She sighed and looked at Aaron.

"Hey I rode over with my mom. Can you give me a ride back to the farm since she is leaving now?

Aaron raised an eyebrow. "Sure. I can do that."

Jax looked up when Tristan called his name. She looked at him searchingly before coming to some agreement in her head and nodded at him.

"I told her you were here and she wants to see you."

Jax nodded and made his way towards the room Tristan had directed him to. He walked in and when he got his first look at Ashton, he drew in a sharp breath. Ashton looked at him from her perch on the side of the bed and smiled.

"If you thought I was attractive before," she joked.

Jax sank down in the chair next to her bed as his eyes scanned her from the top of her head to her toes, cataloging every visible injury. She had a large bandage on her temple and a black eye. Her lip was busted and her nose had a cut across it but obviously wasn't broken. He could see the scattering of bruises that the seat belt had left on her collarbone and trailed underneath her tank top. She had bruises on her arm and a bandage on her upper right arm where the bullet had obviously passed through. She already had a bright blue cast on her left wrist.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled, not meeting her eyes. Roosevelt's words were sinking in now and Jax realized this could be laid directly at the club's door. He saw her foot nudge him on the leg and he looked at her. She grinned at him.

"It wasn't your fault, contrary to what that pompous sheriff and my overbearing bitch of a sister thinks. Even if you guys had something to do with that hit and run Roosevelt was blabbing about, you wouldn't have seen this coming Jax," Ashton said, smiling gently at him. Jax started to speak but Ashton interrupted him.

"I don't want to hear it Jax. Now I need a favor. And since you wanna feel guilty like a moronic pussy, you can help me out," Ashton said sternly. "I'm getting out of here, regardless of what the doc's orders are. My sister is so pissed, she can barely see straight so she's refusing to help me out or keep an eye on me tonight. And if I gotta stay awake or be woken up every few hours cause of this stupid, fucking concussion, I'd much rather it be you than those three out there. You're definitely better looking. So, can I crash with you tonight?" Ashton asked, grinning and batting her eyelashes in an exaggerated, flirtatious fashion.

"I really don't think-," Jax got out before Ashton put a hand over his mouth.

"Shut it. No thinking allowed," she said sternly, before scooting forward on the bed. "Now, help me down."

Jax stood and let her use his arm to maneuver off the bed. He shook his head at the stubborn woman in front of him. She had completely and totally bamboozled him and there was no arguing with her. But at least he could protect her if she was staying at his house.

* * *

><p>Ashton slid out of the truck carefully when it pulled to a stop in front of Jax's house. Aaron and Tristan had grabbed her a few items of clothing and her toiletries while she was finishing up at the hospital and then had swung by to pick her up and follow Jax to his house. Ashton waved bye to them and looked at Jax when he came alongside her. She leaned down to pick up the bag but Jax beat her to it, giving her a dirty, 'you've gotta be kidding me' look as he picked the bag up.<p>

"I know you weren't about to try picking that up with a hole in your arm and your wrist in a cast were you? I mean you couldn't possibly be that stupid?" he asked.

"Yeah well, I've never claimed to be that smart either."

Jax rolled his eyes. "Get your ass inside. Since I'm babysitting you tonight we go by my rules."

"Whatcha gonna do? Spank me if I disobey?" Ashton asked with a sideways look.

"Something like that," Jax said, laughing and shaking his head as he opened the door and motioned for Ashton to enter. Gemma met them in the short hallway and raised an eyebrow in surprise at the sight of Ashton. She leaned up and kissed Jax on the cheek before walking to Ashton. She looked at Ashton in sympathy, bringing a hand to Ashton's face.

"Oh sweetheart. That accident kicked your ass," she said, wincing.

Jax dropped Ashton's bag and stretched. "Yeah well, the bullets getting fired at her truck didn't exactly help that either."

Gemma head shot towards Jax. "Bullets?"

Jax nodded. "Yeah, after the vehicle hit her they filled the truck up with a full clip. One hit her in the arm."

Gemma's head swiveled back to Ashton, where her eyes were drawn to the bandage on her upper arm.

"Jesus, who the fuck have you pissed off?"

Ashton shrugged. "The shorter list would be who I haven't pissed off, but the good sheriff thinks it's related to some woman getting killed in a hit and run," Ashton replied, with a pointed look at Gemma.

Gemma eyed Jax, who shrugged and rubbed his face. "So you're spending the night here?" she asked Ashton.

Ashton nodded. "Yeah, my sister is being a bitch and I'd feel more comfortable being with Jax tonight."

Gemma nodded. "Yeah, he'll keep a better eye on you than anyone else. Good. I'm glad you'll be here safe," Gemma replied, surprising Jax and Ashton both.

"Abel already asleep?" Jax asked.

"Yup. Put him down about an hour ago. He's out cold," she said, gathering her stuff. She pulled Jax's head down and kissed his cheek. "You two be careful and I'll see you tomorrow. Love you baby."

"Love you too Ma," Jax responded.

Gemma leaned down and kissed Ashton's cheek. "If you need anything you let me know."

Ashton nodded, in complete shock at how nice Gemma was being, and watched as she tottered out of the house, shutting the door behind her. Ashton looked at Jax with a raised eyebrow.

"Is she feeling okay? Or on some kinda happy pill now?"

Jax snorted. "Probably smoked a joint."

"I like that Gemma," Ashton said, nodding her head towards the door.

Jax laughed. "Yeah, most do," Jax said and noticed Ashton's wince of pain. "You ready to take your pain pills?"

Ashton nodded. "I'm gonna go change then I'll take em."

"I'll get ya a drink and bring em to you in the bedroom with your bag."

Ashton nodded and walked down the hall to Jax's bedroom. She tried wiggling out of the tank top before plopping on the side of the bed and blowing out a breath. She took a deep, shuddering breath. The adrenaline and morphine the hospital had given her was finally starting to wear off and she could feel the pain starting to course through her body. She closed her eyes and her lips quivered. She finally realized how close she had come to losing her life tonight. Her eyes snapped open when she heard Jax enter the room and she stared at him, her eyes glistening from the unshed tears.

"Ya ok, darlin'?" Jax asked, sympathetically.

"It's just starting to hurt and everything's starting to catch up," she replied. "Plus I can't get this god damn tank off!"

Jax smiled briefly before motioning her up. He handed her the pain pills and antibiotics the doctors had prescribed and once she popped them in her mouth, he handed her the glass of water. Ashton wrinkled her nose as she swallowed the pills. As soon as she was done, he put the glass on the bedside table and slowly began to carefully inch her tank top off. He threw it off to the side and dropped to one knee to lift one foot up and pull her boot and sock off. Ashton gazed down as he dropped that foot and lifted the other to divest the boot and sock from that one as well. She gingerly lifted her hand and ran her fingers gently through his close cropped hair. He looked up at her, smiled, and unbuckled her belt and unbuttoned her jeans. He leaned forward and kissed gently on one exposed hip bone before getting to his feet. He helped her wriggle out of the jeans and threw them on top of the tank top.

"You want out of the rest?" Jax asked, motioning to the ice blue and white bra and thong set.

"I want out of the bra," Ashton said, grinning. "Fucker is uncomfortable. What did Tristan send for me to sleep in?"

Jax dug through the bag and held out a silky nightie. Ashton raised an eyebrow and glared at the offensive nightie.

"Aaron packed my bag," she said, rolling her eyes.

Jax grinned. "Want one of my shirts?"

Ashton nodded. "Oh, most definitely. You can throw that other away."

"Oh, I don't think so. I'm saving that for when you are better."

Jax grabbed one of his white SAMCRO tees and threw it on the bed before unhooking the bra and helping her pull the straps down. He sighed as he saw the bruises covering her chest. He leaned down and kissed the ones covering the center of her chest before picking up the shirt and pulling it over her head. He helped her arms into the sleeves and grinned at her. She crossed her eyes at him.

"What?"

"Nothin, darlin'," he responded. "You just look good in my shirt."

Ashton grinned at him. "It's comfy," she said. "I need a cigarette." She looked through her bag and grabbed her cigarettes and lighter before walking out of the room and heading towards the back door. She stepped out onto the back patio and pulled a cigarette out and tried to flick the lighter. Jax stepped out and took the lighter from her, lighting her cigarette.

"Thanks," she said, closing her eyes and inhaling.

"Yeah well, you looked like you were gonna try to crush the lighter if your cigarette didn't light soon. Figured I'd save it from your wrath."

Ashton grinned. "Smart idea. This sucks ya know?" she said, getting serious.

"I know. But don't worry. Your safe here."

Ashton eyed him and flicked her cigarette gently, getting rid of the ash on the end. "I know. That's the other reason I wanted to stay here. You can protect me better than anyone." She wasn't stupid. She knew some of what SAMCRO was into and she didn't miss the fact that Jax always had a weapon on him. He was the best one to keep her safe while she was vulnerable.

"Well, the good thing is right now they probably think your dead. Don't worry Ash, we'll find out who did this I promise."

Ashton nodded and flicked her cigarette out into the yard. "I know. You done with that?" she asked, motioning to the cigarette he had clenched between his teeth.

Jax nodded and tossed the cigarette out then followed her inside. "Go ahead and get in bed. I'll lock up and be in there in a second."

Ashton nodded and toddled off to bed as Jax locked up. She was already in bed, obviously trying to find a comfortable sleeping position when he walked in. She finally settled for lying flat on her back. He pulled his shirt off and he grinned as he watched her heavy lidded eyes trying to focus on watching him undress. The adrenaline had left her completely and the addition of the pain pills was making her quickly approach sleepy time. He doffed his pants, turned the light off, and climbed into bed beside her. He leaned over and kissed her gently before letting her fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Jax was startled awake at the motion next to him. He looked at clock numbers glowing red. It was only three in the morning. He looked over at Ashton whose shoulders were shaking. He reached a hand out and touched her cheek gently, feeling the tears.<p>

"You hurting darlin'?" he asked. He felt more than saw the shrug of her shoulders.

"Hurting, had a bad dream, can't get comfortable. All of the above," she choked out.

Jax reached over and unscrewed the cap to the bottle of pain pills, shook one out and handed it to her along with the glass of water. Ashton took it then handed the glass back. He set it back down then looked over at her.

"C'mere," he said and with her help maneuvered her to where she was laying on his chest and both of her arms were free with no pressure on them. "Now go back to sleep love," he said, rubbing her back. Before he knew it, he had put both of them back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's been such a long time between updates. Work and life in general has been kicking my arse :) Hope everyone enjoys the new chapter! HermioneandMarcus and dark-lelu ****thank you so much for all your reviews! lilnudger82 don't worry he will be getting back to his bad ass self very soon! As usual I don't own the Sons..though I wish I did.I have a special place in my basement for Jax and Chibs that I could finally put to good use :)** **Rating is definitely still M! Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ashton glared balefully at Aaron. It had been a week or so since her wreck and she was well on her way to recovery. Unfortunately for her, everyone was treating her like a glass figurine that would break at the slightest pressure. It was the horses' afternoon feeding and the guys wouldn't even let her help with that basic chore.<p>

"I'm not saying I want to muck stalls I can at least help feed though," Ashton argued.

"No!" exclaimed all the guys in sync.

Ashton glared at them all in turn.

"I should fire all of y'all," she snipped back before storming off towards Jack's stall.

"We're all partners now. You can't fire us," Chris yelled back, with an ear to ear grin across his face and burst out laughing when a middle finger peeked out from Jack's stall.

Ashton sighed and started brushing the dirt off Jack's back as he ate.

"Men are stupid," she muttered to the horse. She giggled when he shot her an offended look.

"Except for you, you big beautiful stud," she soothed and continued brushing when he nickered in reply.

"They're treating me like a child," Ashton seethed. "Can't go anywhere by myself. And even if I didn't always have a shadow I don't have a vehicle anymore. And no one around here will take me to get a rental. This sucks boo bear."

"And if Jack could talk he would agree with us," Chris said, looking into the stall.

Ashton shrugged. _She knew she was acting bratty but she hated being cooped up. _She finished brushing Jack and patted him on the neck before slipping out of the stall and latching it. She leaned next to Chris and they watched as Jack started to pace his stall.

"Just give it a little longer Ash. Let people take care of you and at least let the hole in your arm heal completely before you start trying to go full force again. I know the broken wrist isn't gonna stop you. It didn't before, but please, for God's sake and for all of ours, let that gunshot wound heal just a little bit more."

Ashton sighed then nodded. "Fine. I'll give it a couple days, but that's it. We've got mares coming to be bred to Jack and he's my horse. I'm handling it completely. Oh and one more request. Vehicle tomorrow."

Chris started to protest then sighed in defeat when he saw the stubborn expression on her face.

"Fine. Tomorrow we replace the truck."

"And no more bodyguard bullshit," Ashton ordered.

"You gotta bring that up with your boyfriend. He's the one that is responsible for that one," Chris replied, holding his hands up in surrender.

Ashton grinned slowly. "Oh, I've got that covered. And he's not my boyfriend," she finished, sticking her tongue out at Chris.

* * *

><p>Ashton stepped out of the shower and carefully dried off. She wiped the mirror off and wrinkled her nose at her reflection.<p>

_Jesus, I look rough._

She began to apply light makeup, trying to cover the bruises and cuts still decorating her face. When she was satisfied with the results she towel dried her hair gently with her good hand and ran a brush through her hair, taming the waves. She then walked into her bedroom and grinned at the clothes lying on the bed. She pulled on the almost nonexistent panties and then eyed the corset top. Ashton sighed before cracking her bedroom door open.

"Chris! I need your help," she shouted. She quickly put the corset on to cover her breasts. When he tapped on the door, she opened it slightly and pulled him through before slamming the door and locking it.

Chris' eyes widened. "What the fuck Ash?"

Ashton rolled her eyes and turned her back to him. "Lace it up."

Chris sighed. "You do realize I'm a guy, right?"

"Duh."

"You really need more women friends Ash. Cause this is bullshit."

Ashton shrugged. "Get to lacing."

Chris pulled the ribbons on the back of the corset tighter before tying it in a bow. He sighed.

"That good?"

Ashton shifted around slightly, testing the corset.

"Perfect," she said, turning to face Chris. She grinned at him and went up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you."

Chris rolled his eyes and let himself out of the room. Ashton turned and looked herself over in her full length mirror. She grinned at her reflection before sliding on a pair of jeans. She pulled on a black and red plaid button down shirt, carefully tugging it up and over her cast, before buttoning the shirt to where the top of the corset and her cleavage was just peeking out. She pulled her socks and boots on before walking out of her room.

"You ready?" Jax asked.

"Yup," she responded, picking up her backpack. She rolled her eyes when Jax stood up and took the bag from her. She definitely didn't want to try to argue with him though as she wanted him in a good mood. Ashton leaned down and kissed Chris on the cheek.

"If you need me, call my cell," she said before strolling to the door. They walked down the stairs and outside where Ashton grinned at stopping Jax's motorcycle. He had been ridiculous about not letting her ride the motorcycle while she was healing up. He had brought his truck every time they went someplace. Jax looked at her grinning then at his Dyna and groaned.

"I forgot to go get the truck."

"Thank God," she responded. "I've been waiting for a ride on this beautiful machine."

She took her bag from him and let him help her shrug it on. Jax put his helmet on her head and tightened the strap before he straddled the bike. He helped Ashton settle in behind him before firing the bike up. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tight as they pulled away. Ashton leaned her face against his bike and breathed in deeply. She loved the smell of him, the combination of leather, his spicy cologne, and the hint of motor oil that clung to him. Before she knew it, they were pulling into Jax's driveway and Jax was cutting off the engine. Ashton got off the bike and pulled the helmet off then handed it back to Jax. They walked up the walkway and she waited while Jax fumbled for his house key.

"Where's Abel?"

"He's staying the night with Ma. She wanted Grandma bonding time," he responded, grinning at her and unlocking the door.

Ashton made a face at Jax in disappointment and stepped inside. "I was hoping to see him," she sighed.

_She had quickly fallen in love with Jax's little boy the very first time she had met him. She was still trying to talk Gemma and Jax into letting her take Abel for a horseback ride, but so far her efforts were for nothing. She and Abel would wear them both down in time though. She had no doubt about that._

"You hungry?" Jax asked, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Ma brought leftovers."

"Starving," she responded. "I'm gonna go throw this in your room," she finished, pulling the backpack off.

"I'll get dinner heated back up," Jax said, walking into the kitchen.

Ashton walked down the hall and dropped the bag off in Jax's room before strolling back to the kitchen.

"Need help?" she asked.

Jax shook his head. "Sit your ass down and rest."

Ashton sat at the kitchen table with a big sigh and a glare directed towards Jax's back.

"I can feel you shooting me a dirty look," he said, not turning around from his position in front of the microwave.

Ashton smiled sweetly at his back while raising her middle finger.

"Now, why would I do that?" she asked, dropping her hand when he turned around and stared at her incredulously.

Her smile grew wider. "What?"

"I can see your reflection in the microwave, jackass," he replied, before placing the heated up food on the table.

Ashton batted her eyes flirtatiously

"You must be mistaken. I was admiring your many…"she said then hesitated, looking him over lasciviously before continuing. "Attributes."

Jax rolled his eyes and dipped out the food on two plates before handing over a plate and fork for her.

"Sure yeah right. What do you want to drink?"

"Beer."

He stared at her. "Your medicine."

She rolled her eyes. "Not taking it, so beer."

Jax grabbed two beers and twisted the metal tops off before passing over and sitting down.

They dug into the food, eating in silence. Ashton shot Jax surreptitious glances through most of their dinner.

_This babying bullshit had to go, she thought to herself. She liked him much better when he was in his bad ass biker mentality, with his smart ass attitude and constant wisecracks. Although it was sweet for him to be so concerned, she amended mentally. But she sure as hell wasn't a child to be taken care of and it was high time Jax Teller learned that._

They finished their meal and while Ashton excused herself to the restroom Jax cleaned up from their meal. He opened the fridge and dug through it, looking for the dessert he knew Gemma had left for them. He heard Ashton's footsteps approach.

"You want to eat some dessert Ma made? Jax asked, not looking over his shoulder. He felt Ashton's fingernails tickle the back of his neck.

"I've already got some dessert for you to eat," Ashton responded, smirking.

Jax turned, prepared to make a joke, and stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes flickered over her, not able to stop in one place for too long, and his mouth gaped open at the sight in front of him. She had on a black and pink pinstriped corset that made her waist impossibly tiny and pushed her breasts up like they were being served up on a platter special for him. He scanned his eyes lower to the matching panties and the thigh high stockings hooked to the garter belt. He ended on the stilettos covering her dainty feet and then slowly scanned back up. He finally drew in a breath when his eyes met hers.

"That," he got out before clearing his throat, "looks like a fucking appetizing dessert."

Ashton grinned boldly at him before dropping to her knees in front of him. She unbuttoned his jeans and carefully unzipped the zipper. She slid his boxers and jeans down, letting his erection spring out. She leaned forward and slid her mouth over the head and looked up at his reaction as she started to move her tongue and mouth along his dick. He stared down at her in awe, fisting his hands deep into her hair, before he threw his head back and closed his eyes at the pleasure coursing through his body. She slid her hands up the back of his thighs and cupped his ass, bringing him deeper into her mouth. She slowly leaned back letting her mouth trail down his length and suckled on the head before slamming her mouth back over him and taking him all the way into her throat. Jax put a hand on the back of head and encouraged her to deep throat him. He groaned when she pulled her mouth off of him. He looked down at her mischievous expression. She stood up and leaned close to his ear. She nibbled on his ear lobe before biting down harder. She laved the spot she had bit with her tongue before looking him in the eyes.

"What?" he asked.

She grinned wickedly. "Nothin' darlin'," she said.

She sauntered over to the kitchen table, her ass swaying back and forth. She put her hands flat on the table and looked over her shoulder at Jax.

"You gonna come fuck me or just stand there?"

Jax's eyes widened and he grinned before kicking off his shoes, jeans and boxers. He shrugged off his cut and pulled his white t-shirt off before letting both of them drop on top of the pile of his clothes. He hurried over and ran a hand over the tight ass in front of him. He turned her around and his warm breath caressed her cheeks. He slowly lowered his lips to hers. He tasted her, his tongue lingering on her lips before slipping between them and tasting more. He lifted his head and eyed her heavy lidded eyes and well kissed mouth.

"Fuck me," she whispered. His mouth swooped down and his lips claimed hers once again. He ran his hands down her back before grasping her ass and lifting her onto the kitchen table. He felt her hands run down his chest and he grabbed them and held them over her head.

"Nu uh," he muttered, pinning her down.

His hand drifted between them and he rubbed his thumb against her thin panties, feeling the wetness gathered. He felt her squirm against his fingers. He pushed aside the material and slid a finger over her folds. He inserted two fingers inside her and breathed deeply. She was so tight around his fingers and he was trying so hard not to just take her like a randy sixteen year old.. He pressed his thumb against her clit and rubbed in a circular pattern.

"Get them off," she said, breathlessly, her hips bucking under his hands.

Jax looked down at the garter belt and stockings blocking him from getting those panties off. He shrugged and grabbed the panties, twisting them in his hand before ripping them into two pieces.

"You owe me new panties," Ashton said.

Jax grinned at her from his position between her legs.

"I think I can handle that," he said, before running his tongue along her. He ran his tongue up to her clit and flicked it before sucking it into his mouth. He felt her hands grasp his hair and she began moaning his name loudly. He yelped when she pulled his head up by his short locks.

"No more. Fuck me now. Hard," she demanded.

Jax slid his hands up her thighs to her hips and ass and pulled her to the edge of the table before positioning himself at her entrance. He lifted her slightly and thrust into her with one smooth motion. Ashton's breath hitched. She loved the feeling of him entering her. It took her breath away every time. Ashton's thighs clasped around his waist and she stared up at Jax through half closed eyes.

"God, Ashton, you feel good," he moaned, slowly pumping in and out of her.

Ashton's breaths turned into short moans of pleasure. "Jax, I don't want gentle."

Jax leaned down and caught her lips in a kiss as his pace quickened. Ashton's nails skated down his back, surely drawing blood. He raised himself up and pushed one of her legs to the side and reached down and slid a finger over her clit. Ashton writhed in his arms.

"I'm gonna come, Jax."

"Come for me then," Jax said, lightly pinching her clit and thrusting against her. He bent down and he bit down on the curve of her neck as Ashton exploded in orgasm. The intensity of her orgasm was enough to push Jax over the edge as well and he shouted her name as his body shuddered with pleasure.

He let his head lay on Ashton's chest as they both tried to catch their breaths. Ashton shifted uncomfortably on the kitchen table. She hadn't felt the hard wood before now. Jax felt her squirm and slowly withdrew from her and stood. Ashton shivered as cold air hit her sweat soaked corset and body and looked up at Jax drowsily.

Jax grinned down at her and lifted her in his arms. He walked down the hall and set her on her feet beside the bed. He turned her around and quickly unlaced the corset, letting it drop to the ground, before grabbing a SAMCRO shirt and pulling it over her head. He pulled on a fresh pair of boxers while Ashton put on panties and climbed into bed. He looked down at her, smirking at her tired expression, before turning off the overhead light. He climbed into bed and turned on the side lamp. Ashton snuggled closer to Jax and looked up at him, her eyes twinkling.

"You worn out now?" she asked mischievously.

"Not to worn out I couldn't go for round two," he responded, running a hand down her side.

She grinned at him. "You might not be tired but I am. I'm exhausted…and I think hungry."

Jax grabbed her hand and placed it on his dick. "I got a nice big sausage right here for you," he smirked.

Ashton thumped him in the stomach with her balled up fist.

"You are such a perv," she giggled.

"It's your fault, walking around in that shit you had on," Jax grinned at her. Ashton trailed her fingernails down Jax's chest.

"So, I need to talk to you about something," she said.

"Mmmhmm," he mumbled drowsily. "What's up?"

"I wanna get rid of the shadows I have everywhere I go."

Jax's eyes snapped open. "No."

"Jax, please. It's bad enough I can't do anything physical right now. I don't need a babysitter constantly checking up on me."

"No. End of discussion."

"Jax."

"Don't argue with me Ashton. It's final. Until we figure out who did this to you, you have to have someone with you at all times."

Ashton sat up in bed. "Jackson, you must be out of your fucking mind. I am not one of your club members. You don't tell me what to do. I was asking nicely cause I think it's sweet that you want to protect me. But that's the only reason I asked. I don't need your fucking permission and if I catch anyone following me after today, I'll call the Sheriff and tell them I'm being stalked," Ashton fired back, her eyes blazing with anger.

Jax shot up. "This is for your own good Ashton. Someone is wanting to hurt you because of the club. I'm just trying to protect you."

"I don't need your protection, Jax. I'm a big girl. I can handle my own self and my own fucking problems. I sure as hell don't need a damn man to swoop in and try to solve my fucking problems for me like Captain Save a Ho," she responded, glaring at him.

Jax threw his hands in the air. "I'm done arguing with you about this shit. I'm gonna go sleep on the couch."

"Don't do me any fucking favors," Ashton spit back, getting out of the bed. "I'd much rather sleep on the couch. Don't worry I'll have one of the guys come get me early tomorrow and then you won't have to worry about arguing with me again."

She stalked out of the room, taking the comforter with her. Jax glared at the empty doorway before glaring down at the sheet covering him.

"She took my fucking blanket," he muttered to himself before throwing himself back on the bed.


	12. Chapter 11

I am so sorry for the lack of updates. Unfortunately, life hit pretty hard. Being a single parent is tough. That's all I can say! My other story will be updated soon as well. I've got a few kinks to work out first. I hope you all like this chapter and once again I am so sorry about the lack of updates!

To dark-lelu, HermioneandMarcus,lilnudger82 thank you so much. I think you've reviewed every chapter so far and it is so appreciated! To all the other reviewers and those that have added my story as a favorite or just an alert..thank you from the bottom of my heart!

Venetiangrl92-thank you so much for the review and to answer your question...In this story..Tara is out of it..Her and Jax had the relationship in high school but that is it. She never came back to Charming and there is no Thomas. Hope that cleared it up for you :)

ILoveAnime89- your review made me giggle..my two best friends calls me Captain Save a Ho as well..mainly because at my job when guys come in with sick animals here I come to the rescue...leaping other employees in a single bound..I'm so happy someone else is known as Captain Save a Ho lol

As usual, I don't own the Sons...That would be Kurt Sutter..Lucky him...Still an M rating..Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ashton squirmed uncomfortably on Jax's couch. She definitely didn't think it through when she stormed off to the living room. She sighed, staring at the ceiling. She wasn't sure exactly what had went wrong between her and Jax. She sure as hell didn't think she was going to end up on the couch when she broached the subject of getting rid of the bodyguard. Her phone lit up where it was lying on her stomach. It was a text message from Chris. She had messaged him asking him to come pick her up and explained that she and Jax had got into an argument.<p>

_He's right about needing someone to keep an eye on you. You should let him take care of you. _

Ashton rolled her eyes after reading Chris' response. He was no help to her.

_Are you coming to get me?_

A couple minutes later her phone lit up with another reply.

_You made your bed. Lol. See you tomorrow._

"Asshole," she muttered. She tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable. "I should have grabbed a pillow."

She laid there for a few more minutes before deciding to sneak into Jax's room to get a pillow. She tiptoed into his room and waited a few minutes, trying to let her eyes adjust to the dark. She stepped forward and made her way around the bed.

"Shit!" she exclaimed, stubbing her toe on the dresser.

She held her breath when Jax shifted in his sleep. She let out her breath in relief when he didn't wake up. She reached for the pillow and yelped when a hand gripped her wrist.

"What are you doing?" Jax asked.

"I was gonna kill you. What do you think?"

"Smart ass," he replied, then jerked her down next to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't kill me. Now shut up and go to sleep."

"I'm still mad at you."

"Good for you. I'm still pissed at you too."

Ashton drew in a breath and opened her mouth to start arguing with Jax. He covered her mouth with his, kissing her hard. His hand slid under the SAMCRO t shirt she was wearing and he flicked and rubbed her nipple, completely distracting her. He smiled against her lips as she relaxed against him before pulling away from her.

"We'll discuss it in the morning."

Ashton started to argue until Jax tweaked her nipple. She huffed and laid back against him. Within a few minutes they had both drifted off.

* * *

><p>She didn't know if it was her sensing she was alone in the bed or the smell of coffee that finally woke her. She yawned and stretched before rolling out of the bed and pulling on a pair of shorts. She padded into the kitchen and came to a sudden halt when she saw Gemma standing at the sink.<p>

"Mornin' sleepyhead," Jax said. Ashton's eyes flickered from Gemma to where Jax was leaning against the counter, his arms crossed and a smug look on his face. She eyed Gemma warily when she turned and smiled at her.

"Have a seat," she said. "How do you want your coffee?"

"I can fix it," Ashton responded, getting a coffee cup down. She poured some coffee in the cup and brought it to the table before turning to the fridge to grab the Irish cream she had left at Jax's place. Her eyes met Gemma's when she handed her the creamer.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"Oh, you're welcome, dear," Gemma replied, smiling at her. Ashton stirred in a few spoonfuls of cream as she tried to ignore the other two people in the kitchen.

_Feels like I'm bein' stalked by a female lion, she thought to herself. Any moment and I'm gonna feel teeth sinking into my ass. I should have put Irish whiskey in this instead of the cream, she thought, staring down into her coffee cup._

"What do you want for breakfast?" Gemma asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm not a big fan of breakfast. Plus Chris will be here soon. Gonna go truck shopping," Ashton said, taking a sip of coffee and closing her eyes in relief at the caffeine hitting her lips.

"Hmm," Gemma replied. "He's already been here. I sent him on. Jax and I figured I could take you. That way we can get to know each other a little better and your friend doesn't have to waste his time."

Ashton's eyes popped open and her fingers clenched around the coffee cup before she carefully set it down on the table. She drew in a deep breath, trying hard not to lose her temper. It wouldn't help things if she slammed the coffee cup in her hand upside her lover's mother's head. She blew out her breath and stood up, before making her way out of the kitchen.

"Go ahead and take a shower and get ready!" Gemma called after her. "I'll just clean up from Jax's breakfast while I wait!"

Ashton growled as she stalked into Jax's bathroom. "Yeah, God forbid, the grown man has to cook his own breakfast as well as clean up the mess after. Nosy, overbearing, meddling bitch," she muttered under her breath as she slammed his bathroom door shut and almost jumped in the shower. A quick, hot shower would be perfect to calm her down.

Jax smirked at his mom. "She's fuming."

Gemma shrugged and lit a cigarette. "She'll be ok. This way at least, you know where she is and we will have Tig with us so you know she is safe."

Jax nodded. "Don't give her a hard time Ma. She's been through a lot of shit," he said, shooting her a warning look.

Gemma looked at him with wide eyes. "Baby, I'm not completely heartless."

Jax stared her down. "Uh huh," he said and strolled over to kiss her on the forehead. "I'm gonna go get dressed and say bye to Ash. Play nice."

Gemma waved him on and continued smoking her cigarette, thinking of ways to approach this girl that had her son twisted up.

Jax finished tying his shoes and stood up to pull his cut on. He grinned when the bedroom door opened and Ashton stalked in, just a towel wrapped around her. She stopped short when she spotted him before glaring his way and making her way to her bag. Jax's grin widened as he watched her try to pull a pair of panties on without dropping the towel covering her.

"I don't know why you're trying to hide it from me. Seen it all before."

Ashton shot him a death glare before pulling the panties on and then dropping the towel. Jax's breath whooshed out as his eyes scanned over the tanned, curvy body that was revealed. Ashton rolled her eyes before putting her bra on. She leaned over to grab a pair of jeans and jerked upright at the feel of Jax's hands on her hips. She smacked his hands away and yanked her jeans on. She threaded her belt through the belt loops and then struggled to get her belt buckle hooked with one good hand. Jax brushed her hands away before hooking it for her.

"Thanks," she mumbled, sitting on the edge of the bed to pull her socks and boots on.

Jax grinned at the defiant look on her face. She was definitely going with his mom under protest. He hadn't given her much choice in it though.

"I'm headed out. Got some shit to take care of. Need anything before I leave?"

Ashton stood up and pulled on a white tank top before pulling out her hairbrush and working it through her tangled hair. Jax eyed her, his eyes skimming over the tank top that were showcasing her full breasts perfectly to the strip of tanned midriff showing between the bottom of the tank and the start of the low slung faded jeans. The woman was a walking wet dream.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Yes, I do need something as a matter of fact. You and your mom to stay the hell out of my business."

Jax's eyes shot back to hers. "Might wanna tell your boy Chris to stay out of it as well. He thought this was a great idea."

"Yeah, well. He has about as much of a brain as you do right now with this thinking I can't make my own decisions," Ashton snipped back. "And don't worry, he'll be getting an earful as well."

Ashton started packing her bag up, ignoring the man standing behind her.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing. What does it look like?"

"I thought you were staying here a few more nights."

Ashton looked over her shoulder at Jax with an incredulous look. "Are you serious?"

Jax shrugged, an innocent look on his face. "What?"

Ashton shook her head before zipping her bag up and walking over to his mirror to apply some light makeup.

"You really aren't gonna stay?"

"Nope. Got too much to do at home to stay gone. Got a mare coming in to be bred to Jack and I gotta go look at a filly I'm thinking of buying," she said, not meeting his eyes in the mirror.

Jax rubbed his forehead. This woman was so damn confusing and infuriating. He sighed. He'd figure this shit out later. Right now he had the club to take care of.

"I'll talk to you whenever then," he said and stalked out of the bedroom.

Ashton let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding and gripped the dresser's edge with her good hand. She shook her head at her reflection. _This man was affecting her emotions too much. She almost wanted to just go along with everything he said and let him take care of her but her fear of losing her own self stopped her. She didn't need any man to take care of her. She had been doing it herself just fine. It was time to take a giant step away and get her head on straight, she thought to herself. _

* * *

><p>Gemma eyed the curvy brunette walking ahead of her, talking to the car salesman. She could hear her laughing loudly and raised an eyebrow when one of her small hands touched the salesman on his arm before giggling again.<p>

"Smart bitch," she said, lighting her cigarette.

Tig looked over at her. "How so?"

"Using tits and ass to get a deal obviously."

Tig looked at her incredulously. "Fucking gashes. Always using shit to fuck over a man."

Gemma snorted. "You're just pissy no one is trying to use it on you sweetheart."

"I keep hoping," Tig said, grinning at her.

Gemma rolled her eyes then straightened when Ashton walked back to them sans salesman.

Ashton cracked her neck then pulled a cigarette out. She lit it and inhaled before smiling in satisfaction.

"So how good of a deal?" Gemma asked.

"$8,000 off the sticker," she replied, smirking.

"What?" Tig exclaimed. "You givin him a blow job out back for that?"

Ashton glared at Tig. "No douche bag. I promised him you'd give him a hand job in his office for it. How about ya hop to that?"

Tig stepped forward looking like he was ready to throttle the brunette before Gemma's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Go sit on your bike Tigger."

Tig cast one more dirty look Ashton's way before stalking off to his motorcycle to wait for the women to be done.

Gemma eyed her, studying her carefully.

"That's not the guy you want to piss off, sweetie. Unlike my son, he wouldn't hesitate to knock you on your ass."

Ashton shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time I took a hit. Probably won't be the last either."

Gemma shrugged. "Just a friendly warning. Club women are more of the seen and not heard kinda women."

Ashton raised an eyebrow as they walked towards the office to fill out paperwork for her new truck. "You aren't exactly the seen and not heard kinda woman Gemma."

Gemma flashed a grin her way. "Yeah, well, I'm special. But believe me, I've been put in my place before. And contrary to what lots of people think, I do know my place. Maybe you need to learn yours. There are times when you can step up and say what's on your mind. Others, you keep it fucking shut. If you want a life with Jax, you need to learn when those moments are."

Ashton started to respond but Gemma held up a hand.

"Look, I know you're all independent and shit. Don't need a man to handle your bullshit. All that fucked up feminist shit," she continued, waving her hand around. "But I'm telling you right now, you wanna be with Jax that shit's gotta go. I'm all for having some independence. Hell you've had a successful career, all those horses, nice vehicles, pretty farm. That's great. But what's the point of all that shit if you don't have someone to share it with? I'll admit I wasn't a fan of yours when Jax first met you. I'm his mom and I'm a bitch. I don't like any female that comes around if there is the slightest chance the bitch might stay around. But you've grown on me a bit. You're tough as nails and you won't let this life destroy you like so many others. But you've gotta make a decision. Either be with him or get the fuck out of the picture. Cause as much as you've grown on me, this acting cold and pissy towards my son cause you don't want someone looking out for you is about to get my foot up your ass."

Ashton stared at the older woman in complete shock. She started to open her mouth before just closing it and continuing to walk on into the office.

Gemma took a last drag off her cigarette before flicking it off into the parking lot and grinning. She didn't think she would be able to make the bitch speechless. If that didn't get through her thick skull, then nothing would and she would be out of the picture soon enough. She followed her into the office, still cackling to herself.

* * *

><p>"Well, you did a good job," Justin said, walking around the truck Ashton has purchased. Ashton grinned at him.<p>

"I thought I did," she responded, patting Justice on the head when he came running up.

"Whose my good boy?" she asked the Shepherd, letting him lick her on the cheek before giving him the signal to sit.

Justin glared at the dog. "Good boy, my ass. He's been into everything while you've been gone. Pissed on my boots this morning."

"In the apartment?" Ashton asked, looking at Justice disapprovingly.

"No, they were outside thank God."

Ashton nodded. "So, I know that mare is coming in in a few days. Wanna go take a look at that filly?"

"Yeah, we can do that. You gonna take the trailer?"

"Naah. That leads to impulse shopping. I can always get her delivered if I want her. They have a transport coming this way in a week anyway. We'll take my truck. Leave after the afternoon feeding?"

Justin shook his head. "Pack a bag. The guys can handle the afternoon feeding. I wanna hurry up and get a move on. Get some distance before we gotta stop."

"Alright. Lemme grab my stuff and Justice's and I'll meet you back out here."

"He don't get mad at me and throw a major fit, when I say his sister is a bitch! I want you to love me like my dog does baby," Ashton sang along with the radio. The ringing of her cell phone cut her off.

"Thank God. Thought I was gonna have to continue to listen to you singing that damn song," Justin mumbled.

"Oh shut your mouth. My singing is awesome," Ashton retorted as she pressed the answer button on the screen.

"Hello?"

"What you doin?"Jax's voice came over the line.

"Riding in the truck and listening to Justin complaining about my singing."

"I'm not the only one! Justice is practically howling every time you hit a high note," Justin piped in.

"Shut it cupcake before I put you out on a street corner!" Ashton exclaimed. "Anyway, what are you doing?"

"Just got home. Was wondering if you wanted to get some dinner and talk."

"I'd love to but I'm on the way to look at that filly."

"This late? It's eight pm," Jax responded, the doubt coming over the line loud and clear.

"Yeah, well we wanted to get on the road and get some distance down before stopping for the night."

"Stopping for the night?" Jax asked quietly.

"Yeah, not driving all the way through tonight since we got a late start. We're gonna stop in Beaumont and get up early and finish the drive. It'll only be another two hours or so in the morning."

"Where are you going?"

"Blythe."

"Were you going to tell me?"

"Didn't know I was supposed to."

"You didn't think it would be a good idea to mention that you were driving nine hours south with your ex and staying in a hotel with him overnight?"

"Wow. Are you fucking serious right now Jax?"

"Are you fucking serious Ashton? Not thinking to mention that you were going out of town or anything? This is bullshit."

Ashton started to open her mouth but heard the click as Jax hung up.

She stared incredulously at the phone in her hand. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"What's the matter?" Justin asked, briefly looking over before returning his attention to driving.

_She was done with all of this. As soon as they got back from this trip, her and Jax would be having a long talk to straighten things up. She had been thinking long and hard about Gemma's lecture and now that she was finally on board with everything, Jax pulled this. No more beating around the bush. It was time for her and Jax to have everything cleared up between them. He needed to know where she stood with things and she needed to nail him down on what this was between them. She had thought it was more casual than anything but with the way he became possessive and jealous maybe she was wrong. _

Ashton shrugged and looked over at Justin. She wasn't about to act like a pouty bitch and ruin his night as well.

"Nothing that a little singing along with 'Like My Dog' won't cure," she responded, smirking.

* * *

><p>Ashton tugged on her favorite pair of worn out jeans and the white halter top Lyla held out to her. She had been back for a few days and had almost forgotten Lyla had wanted to have a girls night out that night. Opie had dropped her off along with a prospect to follow them around. It was the perfect thing to get her mind off the fact that Jax wouldn't return her phone calls and was blatantly avoiding her.<p>

"How the hell are we supposed to have a girls night with that big hulking dude following us around?" she asked Lyla.

Lyla shrugged. "I can ignore him."

Ashton rolled her eyes. "I'm glad you can," she responded, pulling her boots on. "The last thing I want is to be around anyone from SAMCRO."

Lyla raised an eyebrow at her with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Ok you are different. I adore you."

"Uh huh. You adore someone else too."

Ashton's nostrils flared. "I don't give a damn about him. Not when he refuses to answer the damn phone. I mean does he really think I ran off to Blythe to sleep with someone? I mean I could do that here. He makes no damn sense!"

Lyla grinned. "Thought you didn't care?"

"I don't. Now, let's go before I decide to drown my sorrows in chocolate ice cream."

"This was a good idea," Ashton grinned as she took a shot. They had decided to have dinner and drinks at one of the only restaurants in Charming before hitting up the bar for music and more liquor.

"Told ya!" Lyla exclaimed. "Don't look now but cutie is checking you out."

"Where?"

"Your 4 o'clock."

Ashton looked around the bar slowly before letting her eyes drift over the man looking their way. Definitely a looker with his dark hair and tanned skin. About 5'9 and muscular. The best part, he was the complete opposite of Jackson Teller.

"Not bad at all. But I am so not ready to even think about a man at this point."

Lyla grinned wickedly at her. "Oh come on! You know the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else," she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Ashton laughed out loud at the lewd look on Lyla's face. "You are outta your mind!"

"But you looooove me!" Lyla exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah."

Lyla pouted at her. "Ok fine. I love you!"

Lyla grinned. "Ooo. Don't look now but hottie is approaching quickly."

Ashton rolled her eyes. "Oh yay."

"Hi ladies. Can I get you girls a drink?"

Ashton raised an eyebrow and then looked at the half full beer in her hand. Lyla kicked her gently in the shin.

Ashton smiled tightly at him. "Oh I'm good. Thanks though."

Now that he was up close, Ashton wasn't impressed. Not that he was a bad looking guy. He was actually pretty attractive. But all she could see when she looked into his brown eyes was piercing blue eyes. Where the black hair was falling over his forehead she wanted blonde. And he didn't have that classic Teller smirk on his lips. He just wasn't Jax.

"Well, you'll have to let me buy your next round."

"Oh, that's ok," Ashton said. "We're actually getting ready to leave."

Lyla started to open her mouth and quickly shut it when she saw the glare coming from Ashton.

"Well, damn that sucks," the man said. "Hopefully I'll see you another time then."

Ashton nodded and stood up, turning back to the bartender and motioning for one more shot. She heard the man walking away and jerked back when Lyla punched her lightly in the arm.

"What the hell was that?"

"That's me not interested," Ashton said, grinning at her.

"And this is my liquid courage," she said, throwing back the shot of Jack the bartender placed in front of her. "Let's go to the clubhouse!"

Ashton and Lyla walked into the clubhouse. It was definitely already a crazy night from the looks of things Ashton thought to herself. Girls were up on the stripper pole, feeling each other and the pole up. No pasties or panties to block the sight.

"Remind me to never ever ever get near that pole," Ashton muttered to Lyla who snorted.

"Someone needs to clean it with some Lysol."

"I'm not getting close enough to do it," Ashton responded. She grinned when Juice and Opie popped up in front of them.

"Hey guys!" she said, grinning.

Lyla leaned up for a kiss from Opie.

"I thought you two were having a girls night?" he asked.

"Yeah, well someone decided they needed to go track down a prince," Lyla responded, nodding towards Ashton.

Opie winced. "It might not-," he got out before he was cut off by Ashton.

"Lyla, you ready for another shot?" she asked, grinning and pulling Lyla to the bar.

Ashton downed a shot and then turned to scan for Jax. "You see Jax anywhere?" she asked Lyla.

"No, he might be in the bathroom," Lyla answered. "Wait, there he is."

Ashton looked to where Lyla motioned. Jax was coming out of the hall that led to the dorms. She grinned and started to slide off the bar stool to go talk to him when she saw the blonde walking behind him. From her disheveled look and Jax zipping up his pants she could deduce what happened. She felt her chest tighten up and clenched her fists. She dug her nails deep into the palms of her hands, trying to keep the tears at bay. She guessed she was more invested in Jax than she had previously thought. She knew the exact moment Jax spotted her. His eyes widened in shock and his mouth gaped open slightly. Ashton glared at him and her upper lip curled, showing her complete and total disgust for him. She turned her back on the SAMCRO prince. She met Lyla and Opie's gaze, which were filled with sympathy.

"Guess I should of stayed at the bar, huh?" she asked Lyla with a small, sad smile.

Lyla started to open her mouth but Ashton shushed her. "It's ok girl. I'm gonna head home."

Lyla grabbed her in a hug then gave her a kiss on her cheek. "I'm here if you need me," she said, then her gaze drifted upwards to the man who walked up behind Ashton.

The glare on her face let Ashton know exactly who it was. Ashton took in a deep breath and hugged Opie before starting to walk away.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" Jax asked from behind her.

"Home," she answered, turning to face him.

"Oh I see. Gotta rush home and sleep with your farm hands."

The resounding crack stopped all conversations in the clubhouse and everyone was startled to see the small white hand imprint on the Pres' flushed cheek. Their eyes all turned to the brunette whose face had darkened in anger. Her chest was heaving with rage as she stared up at the blonde man. Jax grabbed her by the arm and pulled her roughly through the clubhouse towards the door leading outside. The conversations started back up as he towed her through the door, everyone making silent bets as to whether she was going to be alive come morning.

Ashton winced as she tried to pull her wrist out of Jax's grasp.

"Stop. You're hurting me," Ashton said before Jax turned and shoved her against her truck.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" he asked coldly.

Ashton stared up at him, her temper flaring again. "No I'm not, but obviously you are."

She pushed him back and started to unlock her truck.

"Where the fuck do you think you are going?" he asked.

"I'm going to my home. Where I belong."

"Running away? Like you did with your little trip to Blythe?"

"That wasn't running away. That was a business trip to look at a horse for my business Jax," she explained, shaking her head in disbelief.

"So, you decided to take your ex on your business trip?"

"He's not my ex Jax. He's a business partner and friend that I've slept with before. But it's been months since I've slept with anyone except you. Can you say the same?"

Jax opened his mouth only to close it. Ashton opened her truck door.

"It's not like we were officially together," he said, staring at her.

"Then it shouldn't bother you too much, right?" Ashton asked, stepping into her truck and shutting the door.

Jax ran a hand through his hair as he watched her back the truck up and pull out of the lot.

"Good job asshole," Opie said, as he walked up.

"Shut up Ope," Jax responded before blowing out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding.


End file.
